Something Unexpected
by loverswalk89
Summary: A shock pregnancy leaves Spike and Buffy reeling. Will Buffy and Spike stick together and become the family they both always dreamed of or fall apart?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything; Characters belong to Joss Whedon & Mutant Enemy. However this story is my own.

Summary: A shock pregnancy leaves Spike and Buffy reeling. Will Buffy and Spike stick together and become the family they both always dreamed of or fall apart?

A/N: As always reviews are greatly appreciated, a few quotes etc may be used and obviously belong to the very talented people who wrote them - Loverswalk89 x

* * *

Something Unexpected

CHAPTER ONE

* * *

Buffy stood over the sink, keeping an eye on her watch. She braced herself and picked up the pregnancy test that lay face down on the side of the sink. She took a deep breath as she read it.

'Pregnant'. But how? She'd been with Spike for almost two years and never strayed there was no way throughout all of their love making over the years that he could have gotten her pregnant. It was impossible he had been dead for 139 years. She was freaking out, tears falling freely from her eyes.

Spike knocked on the bathroom door "Slayer are you alright?" He asked

She quickly threw the pregnancy test in the trash, and wiped her eyes before opening the bathroom door and walking past him.

"Love?" He asked following her into their bedroom

"Oh sorry...I'm fine" she gave him a weak smile, before flopping onto their bed.

"You can't fool me pet" he said sitting on the edge of the bed "I know when something is wrong"

"Spike I'm fine I just need to lay down for a while" she said resting her head on her pillows and curling up "besides you've got a class to teach remember"

"I'm not leaving until you tell me" he told her crawling up the bed and taking her in his arms. Placing his hands over her stomach.

Immediately she jumped up and started pacing the room. "Okay so there is something but I want you to hear me out, okay? Don't talk until I'm finished"

"Alright"

"Gah! Talking!" She warned "Okay so here's the thing, I love you and of course you know that I mean we've been together with no acts of violence or hatred for two years..."

"Buffy you're killing me here" he said softly

"I'm pregnant" she blurted

She waited a few moments for him to digest the news . "Say something" she begged

"Who?" He asked softly

"What?" She asked

"Who did you?... Who's the father?" He asked her

"What? You! You're the father I haven't... I wouldn't cheat on you. I don't know how this happened but it's only ever been you" she tried to reassure him

"So how?" He asked

"I don't know. I figure we should probably get into research mode" she told him, she sat on his lap and snaked her arms around his neck "how do you feel about this? I'm freaking out"

"I don't know love, I suppose I'll know when we find out how this happened" he said putting his arms around her

"But I do know that whatever happens we'll get through this, it's you and me Slayer" He placed a hand on her stomach "and a lil bit" he smiled

She smiled and kissed him

XXXXX

Buffy had called ahead and told the Scoobies to assemble for a meeting. It was the first one in years, Giles had collected Buffy and Spike from the airport.

The car ride to the old school that now housed Slayers and Watchers was an awkward one, Spike had never really forgiven Giles for his part in Robin Wood's plan to have him murdered. Things between Buffy and Giles wasn't much better but they came to a mutual understanding that Buffy was now with Spike and Giles could either accept that and be a part of her life or to never speak to her again. He'd chosen to begrudgingly accept it.

"So how is life on the Cleveland Hellmouth?" Asked Giles trying to break the ice

"It's good... It's a lot quieter than Sunnydale anyways" Buffy smiled

"And how are you getting along with Faith?" He asked

"She's... Faith" Buffy shrugged "We get along then we don't, it's a thing"

"How about you Spike? How are you finding it in Cleveland?" Giles asked sincerely

Spike eyed the Watcher curiously, Buffy shot him a look and urged him to answer

"S'alright, get a few bouts of violence before bed time can't complain" Spike said coolly

"So what's the big meeting about?" Asked Giles

"I'd prefer to say when the gang is all back together..." Buffy told him

"Very well"

They pulled up to the compound and were greeted by the rest of the Scoobies, including Dawn who Buffy hadn't seen in a few months. She pulled her sister close and gave her a rib cracking hug.

"Buffy it's great to see you and everything but oxygen is becoming an issue" Dawn squeaked.

"Oh sorry" Buffy let her go "it's just good to see you" Buffy smiled weakly

"Are you okay?" Dawn asked

"Yeah... I'll uh explain everything inside"

The gang gathered in the conference room, after getting reacquainted with one another the meeting got started.

"I know you guys are wondering why I brought you all here and well why I'm here... I didn't want this to be a phone conversation with all of you. And I'm kinda freaking out" Buffy rambled

Spike stood beside her taking her hand in his silently reassuring her that he was still there.

"I'm pregnant"

"What?!" Said Xander stunned

"Oh my god" Dawn and Andrew shrieked happily

"Whoa..." Willow murmured to herself

"How did this happen?" Asked Giles

"Uh were you absent in health class?" Asked Buffy

"Oh thank god it's not Spike's" Xander sighed with relief.

"It's my child you wanker!" Spike yelled

"He's right... That's sorta why I called this meeting we need to find out how this happened. And what it means" Said Buffy softly

"So let me get this straight... You and Deadboy Junior are having a demon child!" Exclaimed Xander

"Xander!" Dawn scolded

"Maybe... That's what we have to find out" said Buffy sadly

"So Spike has succeeded in giving you a child?" Asked Giles

"Yeah... We don't know how this is possible I mean it shouldn't be possible right?" Asked Buffy

"Wait... Angel has a son, Connor. Maybe it's something to do with Spike being in the same family, y'know the Order of Aurelius" Willow chipped in.

"Sorry not in The Order..." Said Spike "I'm sort of a third cousin, once removed. The whore, Darla, she was a lady of the club. Angelus, for about two seconds, maybe. But Dru and me, we never even played their golf course... But if you're talking family blood line wise... Yeah maybe"

"Well I do believe we have some research to be doing" said Giles, cleaning his glasses

"Yay! Research party" Willow smiled enthusiastically.

The rest of gang gave her a look "What? I've missed the researching... The books, the doughnuts, the coffee" she told them.

"Research party it is..." Smiled Buffy

"Uh Buffy, if I may suggest seeing a doctor? We have a few here that are trained both medically and mystically" said Giles

"What do you think?" Buffy asked Spike

"Can't hurt can it?" He asked the Watcher skeptically

"No it's more of a precaution, to see what we're dealing with"

"Maybe we should... I mean to see if he or she is okay?"

Spike nodded agreeing with his girlfriend.

XXXXX

The gang sat in the library of the Slayer School, searching through books looking for prophesies, urban legends, Anything that could point them in the direction of why Buffy was suddenly pregnant with Spike's baby.

Xander flipped through book after book, finally he couldn't keep quiet any longer "Just how in the hell does this happen? How does Spike, a vampire with all his dead swimmers become a father?" He ranted

"We don't even know what this is yet" Willow reminded "It could just be a spell somebody cast, to make it look like Buffy is pregnant?"

"You honestly believe that?" Asked Dawn

"I don't know" Willow frowned in frustration

"Guys this could be happening, this could be real. This could be my niece or nephew you're talking about!" Dawn told him

"Sorry Dawnie" Willow said softly

"Yeah but it could also be a demon! I mean how human is Angel's kid?" Xander asked

"Uh human just a little stronger..." Willow told him

"Am I the only one seeing the dangers here?" Said Xander exasperated

"No... But all this speculation isn't getting any answers" Dawn argued

Xander was about to retort when Willow gave him her resolve face, he knew just to continue reading and not make anymore fuss.

XXXXX

Giles lead Buffy and Spike to a small side room in the infirmary that was based on the school's campus. Once inside Giles told Buffy to hop up onto the bed and wait for the doctor.

"I'll just be outside" he said closing the door behind him.

Spike listened to Buffy's heart race, it brought a small smile to his lips. "Nervous love?" He asked

"No I'm perfectly fine" she snapped

"Sorry... It's just you're heart is going ten to the dozen pet" he said moving closer to the bed

She sighed heavily "Maybe a little" she admitted

He took her hand in his "Slayer- Buffy whatever happens, whatever the outcome. I'm here for you, we'll get through this together"

"I know" she said turning to him, tears pricking her eyes "But what if this is some demon baby that gunna destroy the world-"

"Shhh" he soothed "We'll deal with it when we know for sure, no used worrying about things we don't need to" he smiled kissing her forehead

"Hello" said the doctor coming into the room "Buffy Summers I presume?"

Buffy nodded

"Great, I'm doctor Helen Anderson. I'm the girls' physician here, Mr Giles told me of your condition. I haven't had much experience with this kind of pregnancy before. But we'll take a look at you" she smiled

"Now Buffy have you been taking any vitamins?" She asked

"Uh no..." Buffy stuttered

"Not to worry we can start those straight away, are you taking any other medicines?" She asked

"No... Uh Dr Anderson, really we're just here to see if our baby is human or not" Buffy told her

"Ah yes... I do apologise. I got a bit ahead of myself. If you could just lay back for me?"

Buffy did as she was told, Dr Anderson squeezed a tube of gel into Buffy's slightly swollen stomach, and ran the wand over the top of it. She turned the screen to face Buffy and Spike.

"So Doc?" Spike asked worriedly

"It all seems perfectly normal" she smiled "Take a look... That's an arm... And a leg" she said pointing each limb out to the pair of them.

"Oh my god" said Buffy tearing up

"Wow" said Spike in awe of the tiny baby on the screen

"So I'll go ahead and get these printed for you" she said wiping Buffy's stomach free from gel. "And I'm prescribing you some vitamins, you have to make sure you eat well. 5 fruit and vegetables a day, plenty of fluids too. I'll be just a moment" she said slipping out of the room

"Wow" Spike repeated his earlier statement

"I see your 'wow' and raise you a Holy Crap" she said

"Did we just see that?" He asked

"Yeah... I think so, feel free to tell me if I'm dreaming here" she said still in shock

"Right there with you pet"

"Has it just hit you like a ton of bricks that we're going to be parents?" She asked

"Uh-huh"

Dr Anderson came back into the room, with sonogram pictures handing them over to the couple "So if you have any questions?" She asked

"Uh no... Not right now" said Buffy staring into space.

"Well I'm always here if you think of something, Mr Giles tells me you're thinking of staying for a while?" She asked

"Uh yeah... Not really figured out the details yet Doc" said Spike still staring at the sonogram that the Dr had placed in his hands a few seconds ago.

"Well if that's everything, I'll be needing to see you again in a month's time. If of course you're still here"

"Uh yeah... Thank you" said Buffy severely spaced out.

The couple left the room stunned, Dawn had wandered down to the infirmary to sit and wait with Giles. As soon as they emerged from the room she leapt up "So? How did it go?" She asked

"Uh..." Buffy said frowning in confusion

"All human" Spike boasted

"That's great!" Smiled Dawn.

"Congratulations... Both of you" Said Giles with a rigid smile

"I think I need to go lay down... Giles?" Said Buffy

"Your room is still free" he reassured her

"Thanks..." She said wandering off alone.

"Is she okay?" Asked Dawn

"Just the shock of it all I suspect, she'll be fine after a good bit of rest" said Giles

"I hope you're right" said Dawn


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own anything; Characters belong to Joss Whedon & Mutant Enemy. However this story is my own.

A/N: As always reviews are greatly appreciated, a few quotes etc may be used and obviously belong to the very talented people who wrote them - Loverswalk89 x

* * *

Something Unexpected

CHAPTER TWO

* * *

Spike pushed open the bedroom door and found Buffy curled up in a ball on the bed. He put the sonogram picture on the bedside table propping it up against the lamp. Buffy noticed and turned the other way.

Spike took a sharp intake of unneeded breath "Are you okay?" He asked sitting down on the bed next to her stroking her leg.

She sighed heavily "I'm fine"

"You don't look fine from where I'm sitting love, Do you?... On the off chance if I asked you what was wrong would you tell me?"

She close her eyes for a moment then looked up at the ceiling "I'm just... I never thought this would happen" she said softly

"It's thrown me for a bloody loop too Slayer" he said sympathetically

She sat up and turned to face him "I know. I know it's not just me in this, but seeing the baby on the screen today it just brought it all home" she shrugged

He grabbed one of her hands and rubbed the top with his thumb "I know it was pretty wild"

"This wasn't supposed to happen you know, we were never meant to have children" she told him

"I know but it's happening, there's not a lot we can do about it now" he tried to comfort her

"I'm just trying to process it all, what kind of parents are we gunna be huh? A vampire slayer with a sketchy past and a hundred plus year old vampire with an even sketchier past" she said her voice getting louder and louder

"I know pet, but we can make this work" he smiled weakly

"How?" She snapped, removing her hand from his "How in the hell are we supposed to raise a child? I don't know about you but I don't know the first thing about bringing up a baby"

"Buffy, you practically raised Dawn. You're gunna do an amazing job" he smiled broadly

"I don't think I can do this" she whimpered

"So what are you saying here?" He asked

"Maybe... Maybe it would be better if we... If we didn't have this child" she finally said.

"What? Have you gone completely sack of hammers?!" He exclaimed jumping off the bed and pacing the room "Don't you think that this is a little too well thought out? This child could be someone important to this world. It's not everyday a vampire and a slayer find out their having a sprog together!"

"It could also be something evil?! Ever thought about that? What if this baby is gunna open some portal to every dimension of hell or bring on an apocalypse?" She yelled

"Buffy this means something" he told her "We just don't know what yet, I get that you're scared. I do, I'm not exactly doing backflips over the thought of becoming a father. But we have to find out what this means"

"I don't care what it means!" She argued "I am not the one and only Slayer anymore and I shouldn't have to have this burden thrust upon me"

"Right... So my child is a burden to you" he said angrily "You know what I get it Buffy, it's not that you don't want this child. Bloody hell we talked about a family enough, your little dream of being normal. It just that you don't want this child with me"

"It's not-"

"No Buffy" he said cutting her off "I heard all about your little cookie dough speech to Angel, you want a child. Just not with me, why don't you go call Captain Forehead! Get him to be the father!" He yelled.

Before she even knew what she said the words came "He'd probably do a better job than you anyway!" She yelled back. Immediately she threw her hand to her mouth "Spike I'm so-"

"Don't" he said storming out of the room.

"Well I handled that pretty well didn't I" she said to herself

XXXXX

Spike practically ran down the stairs pushing past some of the baby Slayers as he went.

Dawn noticed the flash of black leather coming towards her "Whoa Spike, where's the fire?" She asked

"Can't stay Nibblet" he said sharply

"Whoa whoa whoa" she said snagging his sleeve "You're not going anywhere Mr until you tell me what's going on"

He shrugged out of the brunette's grasp "ask your bloody sister" he said carrying on his descent down the stairs and out the front door.

Dawn ran up the stairs again pushing past some baby Slayers

"What is wrong with people at this school?" Asked one of the girls "Rude much!"

Dawn ignored the girls comments and carried on up to Buffy's room, once there she burst through the door to find her sister in tears on the floor.

"Buffy what the hell happened?" She asked, rushing to comfort her.

"I. Just. Ruined. Everything" she said sniffling with every word

Dawn picked up the petite blond off the floor and ushered her to the bed. "How?" She asked

"We got into a fight" she said tears still sliding down her face "I told him that Angel would probably make a better father than him, I was stupid I don't even know why I said it"

"Oh Buffy, probably the worst thing you could've said to him" Dawn caught herself "I mean, he'll come around Spike always does" she tried to flash her a smile

"No. Not this time, I've blown it Dawnie" she sobbed

XXXXX

The next morning the gang minus Spike and Buffy reconvened in the library to carry on the research, Dawn had managed to get her sister to sleep that night with a lot of soothing strokes to her back and comforting words. She'd just finished telling the group of Buffy and Spike's recent argument

"She said that? Poor Buffy" Willow pouted "I have no idea what she must be going through" she said sympathetically

"I know, she's just really hormonal and confused right now" Dawn shrugged

"Has anybody seen Spike since last night?" Asked Giles

"Nope... I'm gunna go out on a limb and say he's probably out there somewhere getting drunk" said Xander "There's a few underground demon bars around, I could check them out?"

"And you'd do that because?" Dawn asked

"Well Buffy's worried about him right? It can't be good for her in her condition to be worrying" He told them

"And that wouldn't have anything to do with the fact that you can't stand researching?" Asked Willow

Xander smiled coyly "Well maybe just a tiny bit, but hey willing to bring the bleached menace back"

Dawn raised an eyebrow "And what makes you think he'll come back with you?"

"I can be very convincing, I helped talk Willow off the ledge remember?"

"Hey!" Willow protested

"Sorry sweetie" he apologised

"Xander just go" said Giles agitated "Hopefully upon your return we shall have some news"

XXXXX

Buffy sat with her back against the headboard and her knees to her chest. Willow tapped lightly on the door and came in with a cup of tea.

"Hey" she smiled "I thought you could use some tea, it's not bad"

"Thanks" Buffy said still staring off into space

"I'll just..." She placed the cup on the bed side table, she spotted the sonogram that Spike had put there the night before. She picked it up and smiled "Hard to believe right?"

"You have no idea" sighed Buffy

"I get that, I know it's gotta be rough... But Buffy you can do this" Willow reassured her best friend "I think we're close to finding something too"

"Thank you" Buffy smiled

"No problem" Willow began to leave

"Will?"

"Yeah?" She said turning around

"Is he okay?" She asked

"We're not sure, nobody's seen him. Xander has gone to find him"

Buffy's stomach clenched "I should go look for him"

"I think maybe... I think you should let Xander find him" Willow smiled weakly

"I was such a bitch to him" she admitted

"Maybe just a little" said Willow "But I'm sure he'll be okay. A few beers and a bit if violence and he'll be fine"

"Yeah..." Buffy said sadly

XXXXX

Xander had gone to two of the three demon bar's he knew in London, and still no Spike. When he reached the third he decided to order himself a beer, when he spotted a glimpse of Spike's trademark platinum blond hair sitting in a corner by himself nursing a bottle of Jack Daniels.

Xander paid for his bottle of beer and walked over to him.

"What do you want Whelp?" Asked Spike sinking more of the amber liquid straight from the bottle.

"Just thought I'd come and join ya" he said sitting down at the table

"Not in the mood for company just now" Spike warned

"I know, but I'm just gunna sit here anyway" Xander smiled taking a sip if his beer.

"What do you want?" He asked

"Dangerous question..." Said Xander "But it's not about what I want. It's about Buffy and what she wants"

"And what does that bitch want now?" Asked Spike rolling his eyes

"You" said Xander softly


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own anything; Characters belong to Joss Whedon & Mutant Enemy. However this story is my own.

A/N: As always reviews are greatly appreciated, a few quotes etc may be used and obviously belong to the very talented people who wrote them - Loverswalk89 x

* * *

Something Unexpected

CHAPTER THREE

* * *

Spike sat with his bottle of JD still firmly in his hand "She doesn't want me" he said sadly

"That's not true I know you guys got into a fight but she's hormonal"

"So hormonal she's got a bad case of foot and mouth disease so it would seem" Spike said before downing yet more liquor "Why are you even here Whelp?"

"Look I'm not saying I agree with this decision but if Buffy wants to have a baby with you then I'm not gunna stop her. But you need to talk this out with her"

"That's the point. She doesn't want a baby with me, she'd prefer Peaches and lets face it who wouldn't? Apparently he'd be a better father" Spike shrugged off the hurt he felt and kept it at bay with some more whiskey

"Spike, listen you'd be an amazing dad. The way you protect Dawn, in fact the way you protect anybody you care about, this kid would be lucky to have a dad like you" Xander smiled

"You really think so?" Asked Spike

"Yeah... But tell anybody and I'll have to kick your ass" Xander warned

"In your dreams mate" Spike chuckled

XXXXX

Buffy packed up her things from the bedroom she'd stayed in for the past two nights alone. Only getting the occasional visit from Dawn and the gang bringing food parcels. She knew she had been harsh on Spike but she had put the walls up that he had once broken down. She couldn't understand why she was wigging out so bad, it's true she had thought of how normal she could be and of course a family of her own came into that. But that's all it was to her just a daydream, some distant goal that she would never reach.

She knew that Spike would be an amazing father. The way he was with Dawn, She'd heard all about the summer when she was dead. How Spike had fiercely protected Dawn, how he'd helped her with her summer school work. He took care of her even when he didn't need to.

This pregnancy had called into question everything she planned for her future with Spike. Did she even have a future with him after her serious case of foot and mouth disease, she knew that as much as he loved her he probably wouldn't be able to forgive her and how her words had without a doubt hurt him.

The figure that stood in her doorway, "Knock knock" Willow smiled holding a tray of food for the pregnant slayer. "Whoa... Packing? You're leaving?"

"I have to Will, the girls back in Cleveland need me... Who knows what the hell Faith's doing" said Buffy folding another shirt and putting it in her suitcase

Willow rested the tray on the dresser "But I thought maybe you'd be sticking around..."

"I'm sorry... I know that you guys are all excited with the baby and what not but I've got responsibilities back home" she smiled briefly

"Faith has been checking in with us, things are quiet in Cleveland... Besides Spike-"

"Do you see him here?" Buffy snapped "I know it's my fault, I know that but, if I'm gunna have this baby there's some things I just have to take care of first"

"Don't you wanna know what we found out?" Asked Willow

Buffy sighed

XXXXX

Buffy along with a few other slayer's brought her bags down the stairs "Thanks" she smiled at the girls "So what did you find out? I have a plane to catch"

"Buffy do you think now is the best time to leave?" Asked Giles cautiously

"I have obligations in Cleveland" she told him

"Faith can take care of it" he told her

"I'd rather do it myself" she said softly "So what did you find out?"

"You might wanna sit?" Dawn said gesturing to the small sofa beside her

"Just tell me" Buffy said harshly

"Our findings aren't great and details are for lack of a better word... Sketchy" Giles began

"Can you just skip to the point here?" She demanded "I have a cab picking me up"

"Very well... There's references to a child born from darkness and light. And although there isn't much to go on I'd say that this prophecy is about the child you're carrying"

"Darkness and light?" Buffy whispered "Vampire and slayer?"

"Quite possibly" said Giles

"So my child is going to be used as some sort of pawn for the fight against evil?" She asked

"We're not sure... We still have a few leads to chase" Said Dawn

"Okay... Call me when you find out" said Buffy gathering her belongings

"Buffy I have to say I don't think this is the best course of action, how about you just stay here until we know what it is we're dealing with here" Giles begged

"Whether I'm here or in Cleveland it's still going to be the same... I need to get my head around this" said Buffy

"And Spike?" Asked Dawn

"I blew it..." She murmured

"You don't know that!" Dawn argued "Xander went out to find him they'll be back any time now"

"Then you can say goodbye for me" Buffy smiled weakly walking out of the door with her suitcase

"This is crazy..." Dawn huffed "she's not hormonal at all she's just gone insane!"

"I don't think we're at such point yet Dawn, but I do feel as if she's rather ahem... Wigged" said Giles

"You don't say" said Dawn sarcastically

Giles shot her a warning look

"I'm sorry I'm just worried about her" sighed Dawn

"As am I... But we can't keep her here, I'm sure once this has all sunk in a little more she'll be back to herself again" said Giles placing a comforting hand on Dawn's shoulder

"I hope you're right"

XXXXX

"Hey Buffster!" Xander called walking in through the front door "Look who I found"

"She isn't here" said Dawn sadly

"Where is she?" Spike asked

"She... She went back to Cleveland. Said she had some things to do" Dawn shrugged

"She just left?" Asked Xander

"Pretty much" said Willow

"So much for working this out..." Said Spike "How long ago did she leave?"

"Uh a few hours" Willow said softly

"Right..." Spike was visibly upset, he tensed his jaw "Think you can get me a flight back?" He asked

"Sure" said Dawn scrambling to her feet.

"Thanks Nibblet"

Buffy burst through the door of the compound "Guys?!" She yelled

"Buffy?" Spike murmured

"Can somebody please explain this?" She asked opening her large coat to reveal her stomach looking more swollen than before

"Whoa..." Said Willow

"Holy crap!" Said Xander

"Yeah!" Buffy agreed with her friends "I thought this baby was human?"

"Well it is... I think we should get Giles down here" Willow said scurrying off up the stairs

"I should go tell Dawnie, to delay that ticket" smiled Xander leaving the two blondes alone.

Buffy looked at him, he looked broken and she was the idiot that made him feel that way. She cursed herself.

"So..." said Spike "Land of opportunity on hold is it?" He asked

"Looks like..." She whispered peering down at her protruding stomach. "I'm sorry... For what I said before"

"Really?" He asked

"Of course!... I'm just freaking out, I mean this isn't your everyday thing for me. There's so much to think about"

"Do you think I'm not there with you?" He asked "Buffy I'm terrified"

"Me too... And now with the growth spirt I'm thinking we don't have long to get used to the idea" she whimpered

He pulled her closer to him "I promise you that no matter what happens I will take care of you and the bit"

Buffy's eyes glistened with unshed tears "I know, Spike the guys... They found something out whilst you were gone. Apparently you were right this child does mean something, I mean of course right?" She smiled weakly "There's a prophecy, we don't know the details yet just that there's a child that's to be born from darkness and light"

"Whatever it is Buffy we will get through this. We're a family now" he smiled placing his hand on her swollen stomach.

"I love you" she said kissing him lightly


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own anything; Characters belong to Joss Whedon & Mutant Enemy. However this story is my own.

A/N: As always reviews are greatly appreciated, a few quotes etc may be used and obviously belong to the very talented people who wrote them - Loverswalk89 x

* * *

Something Unexpected

CHAPTER FOUR

Buffy was curled up in a large armchair rubbing her forehead in frustration, Spike put a mug of tea in front of her and sat on the arm of the chair.

"Thanks" she smiled taking the tea "They found anything yet?"

"Not yet..." He sighed "We'll get there"

"I hope so" she said taking a sip of tea

"How you feeling?" He asked

"Bloated. Tired. Helpless" she shrugged

"Maybe you should go up to bed love" he suggested

"I really couldn't sleep... Not until I know what's going on"

"You need your rest. I'll hover round the Scoobies, I'll come and get you as soon as we know something" he offered "C'mon let me take you to bed"

"That's what got us in this mess" she pouted

"I can't be held responsible for wanting to be close to the love of my unlife" he smirked

She turned to him and smiled "That might be the cutest thing you've ever said to me"

"I try... C'mon bed" he said taking her by the hand and leading her to the stairs

XXXXX

The Scoobies were surrounded by books in the library. Dawn flipped aimlessly through book after book. She growled in frustration "Isn't there some other way we can find what the heck is going on"

"I'm with Dawnie on this one" said Xander closing the book he had been reading for the past hour.

"What do you suggest?" Asked Giles

"I don't know... Maybe reach out to the coven?" suggested Dawn

Giles took of his glasses and began cleaning them "I suppose I could get Althenea to look into it"

"I could contact a few people see if they've heard anything?" Willow offered

"Good idea" Giles smiled and put his glasses back on the bridge of his nose.

"What's a good idea?" Asked Spike walking in of part of the conversation

"We're gunna broaden the search" Dawn smiled "Giles is contacting the Coven and Willow is gunna talk to some people she thinks could help"

"Good..."

"We will find something" Xander reassured the vampire

"Make sure you do. I've got a sneaking suspicion we're running out of time" said Spike

"We won't" Willow smiled sympathetically

"I hope you're right, because this baby is coming. And we sure as hell aren't prepared for the consequences"

XXXXX

Spike stood in the kitchen rooting through the cupboards. Dawn padded her way in yawning when Spike's presence startled her

"Jeez Spike!" She scolded "What are you doing? It's 4am"

"Vampire remember? Its like 11pm for me" he smirked "Do we have any chips?" He asked

"Yeah there should be some in the cupboard behind you" she said sitting on a stool.

"Thanks" he said taking the potato chips out of the cupboard

"Still weird seeing you eat people food" Dawn giggled

"Oh not for me... Buffy. She's craving junk food" he shrugged emptying the packet of chips into a bowl

"How is she?" Dawn asked

"Tired, mostly"

"Well that's to be expected" she said stealing a chip "Hopefully we'll find something out tomorrow"

"Yeah. I'm sure you will" he said taking the bowl and leaving the room

"I'm gunna find out what's going on, I promise" Dawn smiled

"I know Nibblet" he smiled fondly at the young woman in front of him

XXXXX

Spike came into the bedroom to find Buffy curled up asleep on the bed, he placed the bowl of chips he'd recovered on the dresser and sat next to her on the bed.

He ran his fingers through her hair, planting a small kiss on the top of her head. He hesitated for a second then placed his hand on her stomach, he listened at the two heartbeats coming from her body.

"Don't you worry Bit, Daddy isn't going to let any nasties get their hands on you" he whispered laying next to the blonde next to him.

Keeping his arm protectively over Buffy.

XXXXX

_*Buffy woke finding Spike laying next to her peacefully, she quietly slipped out of bed making sure not to wake him_.

_She walked over to the window and looked out of it, she watched for a few moments whilst the trees in the garden blew in the night breeze._

_She looked up at the crescent moon staring at its light, when a figure appeared in the garden._

_Drusilla looked up at Buffy with a playful smile and a growl, Buffy frowned as a second figure appeared... Angel stood there putting his arm possessively around Drusilla's waist. In the blink of an eye, Angelus stood on the window ledge snarling and clawing at the window trying to get to Buffy_

_"Don't worry Lover" he smiled sweetly "This is just the beginning... you're little tyke is gunna know more pain and bloodshed than you'd ever thought possible"_

_Buffy shrieked*_

Spike tried to wake Buffy who was still screaming.

"Buffy?!" He yelled

Finally she managed to open her eyes, her body shook as she sobbed in Spike's arms

"What is it love?" Spike asked visibly distressed from her cries

"Vivid dream" she replied

"Are you gunna tell me what happened?" He asked with his arms still wrapped around her

"Drusilla... She was here, with Angel- Angelus" she said hoarsely

"It's alright love" he soothed "It was just a dream... Drusilla is in South America, and the grand poof is in the city of angels all souled up" he told her

"They might be now but... I've only ever had real vivid dreams like that a handful of times before, the first time was about The Master rising and killing me"

"Buffy it's okay" Spike tried to calm her down

"No Spike!" She snapped "You don't get it, it was a Slayer dream and those are the ones that seem to be just a tad prophetic"

"So what happened?" He asked

"Angelus he said that" her tears threatened to spill again "He's coming for the baby"

"Well he doesn't know about the baby love, in fact not a lot of people do" he tried again to comfort her

"Drusilla. She can see things right? What if she knows? What if she does something to make Angel lose his soul?" Buffy rambled

"I will not let either one of them anywhere near our baby alright?" He said looking into her eyes convincing her

"Okay..." She sighed heavily

Dawn and Xander burst through the bedroom door armed with stakes "What's going on? We heard screaming?" Asked Dawn her stake raised in the air

"Buffy had a nightmare" Spike told them

Dawn and Xander relaxed "Phew... I thought things were about to get ugly" smirked Xander

"Kinda already there" Buffy grunted

"Whoa Holy crap" Dawn said startled "Your stomach... It's huge!"

Buffy looked down at her belly, it had almost doubled in size "Great as if things couldn't get any worse" she huffed

Giles stormed into the bedroom looking very perturbed in his robe and pyjamas

"Things just got worse" she mumbled "What's wrong?" She asked Giles

"Uh Buffy I know that now might not be the best time for this news but I just got off the phone with Andrew in Los Angeles" he stuttered

"Let me guess, Angel is now Angelus?" She sighed

"Yes... How did you know?" He asked perplexed

"Told ya" she addressed Spike "Slayer dreams don't get any less prophetic as you get older huh?"

"You dreamt about this?" Asked Giles removing his glasses to clean them

"Yeah... So my guess is he's heard about our little situation here?" She asked gesturing to her very swollen stomach.

"It would seem so" Giles said placing his specs back on the bridge of his nose

"Great" said Buffy placing her head in her hands

"Well he can't get in here can he? You lot have got all those charms and magicks protecting the place right?" Spike asked

"Well for ordinary vampires and demons yes. But need I remind you Angel stayed a small spell here and taught the girls" said Giles

"So we're basically unprotected" Dawn gasped

"It's okay Buff, Willow can do a de-invite" Xander smiled

"Yes... It would seem Willow took off early this morning to search for more information on the pregnancy" Giles informed them

"So we're just sitting ducks" Buffy said bleakly

"No, nothing is going to happen to you or the Bit whilst I'm here, I promise you" Spike said rubbing the small of Buffy's back

"Yeah, there's plenty of Slayers here to protect you Buffy" Xander said positively

"He's not coming alone... In my dream Drusilla was with him" Buffy told them "Need I remind you, these are not ordinary vampire's. It doesn't matter how many Slayer's are here, he'll pick them off one by one until they get to me"

"Well we can get one of the other Wicca's to try the spell? Or something temporary until Willow gets back?" Dawn suggested

"Yes, we should put everyone on high alert" Said Giles hurrying out of the room followed by Xander

"This is all we need right now" Buffy huffed

"He's not coming anywhere near you" Spike growled

"Spike's right, we will protect you and the baby" Dawn smiled

"I know... This is just the beginning" she said sadly

Spike rose to his feet "Excuse me love, I have to go let out some of this frustration" he snarled walking swiftly out of the room.

Dawn sat beside her sister "I promise, we will get through this"

"I know we will" she said resting her head on Dawn's shoulder "...So how come Xander heard my screams his room is down the hall"

"Uh" Dawn stuttered "I'll go get you some tea" she said jumping up and bolting for the door

"Stop" Buffy ordered "Turn"

Dawn did as she was told and tried to hide the blush of her cheeks

"Oh my god!" Buffy's eyes grew wide "You and Xander?"

"I was gunna tell you I swear!" Dawn told her

"Wow" Buffy said in deep shock

"Are you okay with this?" Dawn asked

"I guess... It's just a shock is all" Buffy smiled "I don't think we'll tell Spike this little development just yet"

"Good call" Dawn agreed

"He might do something crazy and punch Xander and I don't want to be scrubbing blood out of the carpet" Buffy pouted "Remember that guy Kyle? We don't want any repeats of that fiasco"

"No definitely not" Said Dawn "I'll get that tea"


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own anything; Characters belong to Joss Whedon & Mutant Enemy. However this story is my own.

A/N: As always reviews are greatly appreciated, a few quotes etc may be used and obviously belong to the very talented people who wrote them - Loverswalk89 x

* * *

Something Unexpected

CHAPTER FIVE

Spike had been working the punch bag for hours and his anger towards Angelus still hadn't wavered. Buffy watched him from the doorway for a few seconds before he sensed her presence and stopped.

"Feel better?" She asked

"Not remotely" he groaned

"Well it's only a matter of time before you get to unleash your wrath on them, I wouldn't waste your energy now" she told him

"We'll be alright love" he smiled reassuringly

"So everybody keeps telling me"

"You don't believe us?" He asked

"It's not that I don't believe you. It's just I know Angelus, he doesn't stop until I kill him" she sighed

"And you don't want to?"

"That's not my concern right now... But if I have to. Yeah I'll kill him again" she said sadly

"Good to know" said Spike

"Don't..." She warned

"What?" He asked defensively

"Don't start with the jealous vampire crap okay? We've got bigger things to deal with" she told him

"I'm not jealous!" He protested

"Okay, okay. I'm just saying"

"Yeah well this isn't Angel" he reminded her

"You think I don't know that?" She snapped "The last time Angelus reared his ugly head I lost a friend"

"I know pet, I was around"

"It's not gunna happen again" she insisted "I just wish I wasn't pregnant then I know I could fight him, it's being helpless that scares me"

"I know you're used to taking care of everybody. Saving the day, but just this once leave it to us yeah?"

"I don't think I can, I know how his mind works. I can't risk losing any of you" she whimpered

He stood in front of her, putting his arms around her waist "You're not gunna lose any of us" he promised

"I hope not" she murmured

"What's all this hoping?" He smirked "We'll get it done" he said pulling her closer

She snaked her arms around his neck and pulled his head down and brushed her lips along his. She stopped kissing him abruptly and held her stomach.

"What's wrong?" He asked

"Either I just peed my pants or my water broke" she told him

"Bloody hell" he panicked

XXXXX

Spike paced outside the bedroom where he managed to get Buffy to before her contractions got more intense. He rounded the gang up and presently Dr Anderson was checking Buffy over and ordered the gang to wait out in the hall.

Xander and Dawn sat and watched the vampire stroll up and down, Giles had become irritable.

"For Christ sake Spike will you just stop pacing" Giles snapped

"Is that your girlfriend and child in there? No. When you are in the same situation I dare you to react any differently to me. Then again you're a little old to start spreading your wild oats now aren't you Rupes" Spike retorted

"Okay guys lets just tone it down a little 'Kay?" Dawn intervened

Dr Anderson appeared and closed the door behind her.

"How is she?" They all asked at once

"She's doing well, I've administered some pain medication that should get to work in the next hour, it could make her a little sleepy. It's going to be a long night for us all" Dr Anderson explained

"We can do long nights" Xander grinned

"Well I'm glad to hear it" Dr Anderson smiled "My guess is she won't be delivering quite yet she's only two centimetres dilated. Any word on what made her so pregnant so fast?"

"Not as of yet..." Giles said sadly

"Hopefully Willow will be back in time" said Xander

"I'd say she will" said Dr Anderson

"Can I see her?" Asked Spike, looking rather anxious

"Of course" smiled Dr Anderson

Without another word Spike opened the bedroom door followed by the rest of the gang. He rushed to Buffy's side "Hello cutie" he smiled

"Spike" she cried "The baby's coming"

"I know love. It's all gunna be okay" he reassured her

"We don't have a crib" she panicked "We don't have any onesies or diapers"

"Xander and I can go for some essentials... I think Babies R Us is still open" Dawn offered

"Would you?" Buffy asked

"Of course Buffster" Xander smiled

Spike rooted through one of the duffle bags he'd brought with him and pulled out a wad of cash "Here. Take this" he said putting the money in Xander's hand

"They aren't buying baby products with your dirty money" Giles scoffed

"It's not bloody dirty! You think you get to my age without setting money aside?" Spike yelled

"And just how did you get this money?" Asked Giles

"I had a bleeding bank account when I was human didn't I! Got my good pals at Wolfram and Hart to take care of business for me whilst I was on my travels" Spike told him

"I don't care where the money came from just go" Buffy said through gritted teeth

Dawn and Xander nodded and took off. Giles stood at the foot of the bed

"Is there anything I can do?" He asked

"Yeah" Buffy said with a pained expression "Call Faith, get her here. Aside from me and Spike, she's the only one who can handle Angelus who no doubt is on his way here with the insane queen of the damned. She can protect you guys"

"And how do you propose I get here here quickly?" Asked Giles

Buffy held her stomach in pain "Get somebody to fucking teleport her here. I don't care just do it. Spike " she groaned writhing in pain

Giles disappeared quickly

Spike grabbed hold of Buffy's hand "I'm here love"

"That pain relief is a joke!" She told him "knock me out my ass!"

"Shhh love" he said softly "Gotta give it time to work"

"I think I'm immune" she cried

"I don't think so Slayer" he chuckled

"Don't leave me" she begged

"I'm not going anywhere Kitten" he smiled kissing her hand.

XXXXX

Xander and Dawn ran up and down the aisles in Babies R Us gathering supplies for Buffy.

"Can you believe this is happening?" Asked Xander pushing the cart full of diapers

"No... I was just getting used to pregnant Buffy and oh hey the baby is coming. It's kinda scary" replied Dawn picking out onesies for her niece or nephew

"What do you think about this?" She asked showing him a cute little dress

"It's cute... Wait we don't know the sex of the baby so how are we supposed to get outfits?" He asked

"Well I was thinking get one cute outfit in boys and girls then return whichever we don't need. The onesies and stuff can be neutral" she shrugged filling the cart up with more baby clothes

"Good idea" he said

"Oh yeah... I kinda told Buffy about us" she cringed

"What? Oh man I'm so dead" he paled

"No she was totally cool about it, though she told me not to tell Spike until all of this is over... He doesn't take to my boyfriends very well" she told him

"Is that what we are? Boyfriend and girlfriend?" He smiled hopefully

"Yeah..." She smiled kissing him briefly "We better get this stuff back to Buffy"

XXXXX

Spike shut the door to the bedroom as Willow ran up them "How is she?" She asked

"She's fine, the Doc gave her something for the pain it took a while but it's knocked her out for a bit" he filled her in

"Oh...how are you doing?" She asked

"I'm alright"

Willow gave him a sympathetic look

"Okay I'm terrified" he admitted

"It's understandable" she smiled "You're gunna be a good father"

"You reckon so?" He asked

"Of course"

"Ta Red" he said gratefully "Can you do me a favour? Can you watch over Buffy? I know it's not a main priority right now but I thought I'd hit a few cemeteries see if anybody has heard if Dru and Peaches have come to town yet"

"Of course... You go. Take a cellphone so I can call you if anything happens"

"Way ahead of you Red" he said waving Buffy's cellphone in her face "Call me the moment she wakes up okay?"

"Okay... Be careful" she warned him

XXXXX

Buffy lay tossing and turning and crying out in her sleep, Willow held her best friend's hand silently assuring her that somebody was close by. She seemed to settle a little.

*_Buffy floated through the air, she looked below at the houses and street lamps below her. She ascended higher into the clouds, where she sat for a moment before a small light appeared in front of her slowly getting bigger and bigger until she could no longer look at the light and she had to shield her eyes. _

_Slowly the light faded and she took her hands away from her face. She saw a glowing figure before her_

_"Mom?" She gasped _

_"Hi honey" Joyce smiled _

_"Am I dead?" Buffy asked "This heaven?"_

_"You're not dead"Joyce chuckled " And this isn't heaven its.. well somewhere in between"_

_"I don't understand" Buffy gasped_

_"She's coming Buffy" Joyce told her _

_"I know" Buffy murmured _

_"You have to take care of her" Joyce smiled "Oh what am I saying of course you'll take care of her, just like you took care of Dawn. That's why we chose you" _

_"Chosen? Again?" Buffy sulked _

_"She's a gift, something precious to the world. Somebody only you and Spike can protect" _

_"I thought as much... What is she?" Buffy asked _

_"Your daughter... She's made from darkness and light. She's going to be a powerful young woman someday" Joyce smiled _

_"She's going to save the world isn't she?"_

_"Being your daughter how could she not? But you're right Buffy, she's going to do some amazing things. A battle will take place and she is the one to stop it all" _

_"How come we couldn't find any info on this?" Buffy asked _

_"Because The Powers needed to keep their plan a secret" Joyce explained _

_"Damn Powers" Buffy pouted _

_"You are going to be an amazing mother Buffy" Joyce smiled _

_"I wish you were here mom, I need you" Buffy_ _cried_

_"I know baby, but I'm always with you" she said placing her translucent hand over Buffy's chest "In here" _

_"I love you mom" Buffy sobbed _

_"I love you too Buffy, but it's time. Give my love to Dawn" she smiled as she faded away*_

XXXXX

Buffy opened her eyes as pain ripped through her abdomen "Spike!" She cried

Willow rushed to her side "He's not here" she calmly told her

"Where is he? She's coming!" Buffy yelled

"I'll call him" said Willow frantically dialling the cellphone number "Hey, she's awake she's asking for you... You'd better hurry" she ended the call

"Spiiikkkeeee" Buffy howled in pain

"He's on his way, hold on" said Willow "I'll go get Dr Anderson"

"You can't leave me here alone!" Buffy cried

Willow was torn between the door and the pregnant woman laying in the bed writhing in pain "You need a doctor"

"I'm okay it will pass..." Buffy gritted her teeth "She's not coming out until Spike gets here!"

Dawn and Xander flew through the door with bags full of baby things

"Is she okay?" Asked Xander

"She's getting bad contractions" Willow replied

"Where's Spike?" Asked Dawn

"He went to find out if Angelus and Drusilla were in town yet" Willow shrugged

"He what?!" Exclaimed Buffy "Oh he is so dead!"

"I'm gunna go get Dr Anderson, Xander see if you can find Spike" Willow ordered

"I'll go with you" said Dawn

"Dawnie I need you to stay with me" Buffy cried

Willow and Xander disappeared and Dawn sat beside her sister "I'm here Buffy" she smiled

"I saw mom" Buffy told her

"What?" Dawn asked "Are you loopy from the drugs?"

"No... I saw her, she told me about her. We have to take care of her Dawnie, Mom told me to tell you she loves you"

The sisters sat there hand in hand crying, mourning the fact that their mother wasn't able to share this moment with them.

Dr Anderson came through the door with Willow in tow "Buffy are you still in pain?" She asked

"No I'm just screaming for the hell of it" Buffy said sarcastically

"Yeah you sure sound like a woman in labour" she smiled "Let's check you out"

Dr Anderson lifted the blanket that covered Buffy's lower body and quickly checked her "I'd say you're in the transitional stage of labor, remember what we talked about Buffy? You're almost there"

"I don't care... I can't do this" she said pulling the blanket off her and trying to stand "I need to go find Spike"

"He's coming Buffy just stay in bed" Said Willow

"I'm not doing this without him!" Buffy yelled getting to her feet

"C'mon Buffy he'll be here in any minute" Dawn said trying to get her sister to sit

"I can't do this" Buffy cried helplessly

"Buffy remember we talked about this" said Dr Anderson "A lot of women feel this way during this stage of labor but just think soon you'll be holding your beautiful baby"

"I don't care! I just want this to be over!" Buffy yelped in pain as another contraction tore through her body forcing her to perch on the edge of the bed

Spike ran into the bedroom followed by Xander "And just what are you doing out of bed Kitten?" He asked jumping to her side

"I was gunna come look for you" she said clinging to him

"Well I'm here now love, c'mon get back into bed" he smiled

She did as she was told and slipped back into bed. "Why did you go looking for them?" She shouted "You could've gotten yourself killed!"

"I went looking for information pet, lets save this conversation for a time when you're not in labor, yeah?"

"You jackass! They could've dusted you and then what would we have done? We need you Spike" she sobbed

"I know" he said softly sitting beside her "I'm a bad man... But I'm here now and nothing is going to keep me away from you, you hear?"

She hissed in pain "I think I need to push"

"Go with it Buffy, whatever your body is telling you to do, do it" Said Dr Anderson

"Uh I'm gunna be in the hall" said Xander tripping over himself to get out the door

"I better go see if he's okay, when we watched the baby being born in health class he passed out" said Willow following him

Buffy began to push as Spike and Dawn held each of her hands "C'mon love you're doing so well" Spike encouraged her

"I can't do this" she cried

"You can Buffy, we believe in you" Said Dawn

She began to push again "Gahhhhh" she shrieked

"That's it Buffy, a few more big pushes like that and baby will be here in no time" said Dr Anderson

"Spike" Buffy said through gritted teeth still pushing "I saw my mom, she said that she's a gift and we have to look after her"

"We will pet, now you can tell me what Joyce said when our baby has been born" he told her

Buffy pushed again "No! She told me that she's important to the world, she's gunna be powerful"

"I can see the head" Dr Anderson announced

"I know love" he smiled

"How?" She asked pushing again

"Because she's your daughter" he said "Now c'mon baby"

Buffy pushed as hard as she could and the cries of a baby were heard. Buffy collapsed back in exhaustion sobbing

"It's a girl" Dr Anderson told them

"Did you hear that love? We've got a daughter" said Spike crying happy tears

"I have a niece" Dawn sobbed

Dr Anderson swaddled the tiny baby and passed her over to Buffy.

"Oh my god she's beautiful" Buffy cried

"She looks just like her mum" Spike smiled

"Congratulations guys" Dawn smiled staring down at the baby

"Hello baby girl" Buffy greeted "I'm your mommy, and this is your daddy and your Aunt Dawn. We're your family"

XXXXX

Willow held the tiny bundle and rocked her gently "She is adorable Buffy" she smiled

"Gets it from her father" Spike smirked

"Yeah right Dead Boy" Xander teased "She's definitely a Summers woman"

"Ever notice how we're just outnumbered Whelp?" Spike grinned

"Yeah... But why change the habit of a lifetime? You never know you could have another and get a boy"

"I think vampire's and slayers having babies is a one time only deal" Buffy pointed out

"Unless The Powers need another champion..." Dawn piped up

"Yes, how rather extraordinary" smiled Giles as Willow passed him the sleeping baby

"It's a good look on you Grandpa" smirked Spike

"Oh yes, I'm going to be stuck with that label aren't I" Giles said drinking in Buffy's miracle daughter

"You betcha" Buffy smiled

"So Buffster... Dead boy... What's her name?" Xander asked

"I dunno... What do you think?" Buffy turned and asked Spike

"I'm not sure pet, we'll work something out between us" he smiled

"Sorry guys looks like she's gunna be baby girl for just a little longer" Buffy shrugged

The baby began to cry as Giles rocked her "I think somebody wants their mother" he smiled handing her over to Buffy "C'mon lets leave them to it"

"I'll come by and check on you guys later" Dawn smiled

"Yeah if you need anything just holler" said Xander following the rest of the group out of the room shutting the door behind him.

Spike sat beside Buffy watching her as she tended to the baby.

"What are you staring at?" Buffy asked

"It's funny... I've lived in this world for over a hundred years" he said

"And that's why you're staring at me?" Buffy asked puzzled

"No you nit... I'd always heard of this feeling that a man gets for a woman when he sees her holding his child. I never understood it before now" he smiled

"I know what you mean" she smiled back at him. She placed the now sleeping baby into his arms "I get it every time I see you hold her, it's like magic"

"I never thought in my wildest dreams I'd be sitting here with you an our daughter. Pinch me just to make sure I didn't dream all of this"

She pinched him lightly "I think you're good" she smiled

"Thank god, I thought for a second there I was gunna wake up in my old crypt back in Sunnyhell, and have to pretend I hated you" he smirked

"You never did a good job of that" she teased "Spike... I love you"

"I love you too"


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own anything; Characters belong to Joss Whedon & Mutant Enemy. However this story is my own.

A/N: As always reviews are greatly appreciated, a few quotes etc may be used and obviously belong to the very talented people who wrote them - Loverswalk89 x

* * *

Something Unexpected

CHAPTER SIX

* * *

Spike sat cradling his daughter in his arms whilst Buffy slept. '_A daughter_' he smiled to himself. Never in a million years did he think he'd be sat where he was now, with a baby in his arms and the love of his unlife inches away resting.

The baby grabbed on to his finger and wouldn't let go "Got some grip there Princess" he chuckled.

All of a sudden he was overwhelmed with the love he felt for this tiny human, tears pricked his eyes "Now listen up, I'm never letting anyone harm you, you hear me? Daddy's got you and he's never letting anything bad happen to you"

He was so focused on the little one he didn't realise Buffy sitting upright and staring at him. "Same goes for Mommy too" she smiled

"Good rest love?" He said brushing away the tears in his eyes

"Best I've had in a while" she got out of bed and sat on the arm of the chair, peering down at her daughter "We really should name her"

"I've had a few thoughts" he told her

"If Crimefighter is one of those you can think again" Buffy rolled her eyes

"That was just me and the Whelp messing with you" he smiled "No... I was thinking of a name that means something, Dawn and me we've been scouring the Internet and I think I've found the perfect fit"

"Don't leave me in suspense" she smiled

"What about Peyson?" He asked

"It's cute..."

"It means peace" he told her

"I like it..." She began

"But?" Spike said looking for reason why it wouldn't fit

"No buts" she smiled "Peyson... Peyson Joyce Summers"

"Hear that Peyson? You're named after one of the most gracious and beautiful women I've ever known" he smiled down at his daughter

"Peace and happiness... I couldn't think of a better name for her" Buffy smiled

XXXXX

Faith arrived at the compound with Andrew and a few slayers in tow.

"Faith!" Willow smiled "So glad you could make it"

"Well truth be told I'd rather not be here, but under the circumstances... Where's B?" She asked

"Uh she's upstairs resting, giving birth and all that wiped her out" Willow told her

"Okay... You got some spare beds for my girls here?" She asked

"Yeah... They'll have to share though space is getting limited. I'll do the sleeping arrangements, you head on up to Buffy" Willow smiled

Faith made her way upstairs and knocked gently on Buffy's door "Come in" she heard Buffy say quietly

Faith opened the door slightly ajar and poked her head around "Hey B"

"Faith..." Buffy smiled cradling her daughter in the arm chair

"Bad time?" She asked

"No come in..."

Faith slipped through the door and closed it quietly behind her "Check it out... Momma B"

"I know crazy huh?" Buffy sighed

"With us anything is possible. I learned that a while ago" Faith smiled "So how's motherhood treatin' ya?"

"It's uh... A little overwhelming" she said honestly

"I get that" said Faith perching on the end of the bed

"So Faith I'd like you to meet Peyson Joyce Summers..." Buffy smiled showing her the infant

"She's beautiful..." Smiled Faith "Wow doesn't this whole thing just trip you out? Like a few weeks ago you were just a Slayer, now you're a mom. That's pretty crazy"

"I know" Said Buffy breaking down in tears

"Oh god B... I didn't..." Said Faith dropping in front of Buffy trying to comfort her

"It's okay, it's hormones apparently I'm supposed to be an emotional wreck" Buffy sniffled

"Hey if I'd just had a prophesy baby with a vampire I'd be the same" joked Faith

"You heard about Angelus?" Buffy asked placing her daughter in her crib

"Sure did. Guy isn't gunna know what hit him" Faith smirked "A whole Slayer school and the two originals... He doesn't stand a chance at whatever he's tryina pull off"

"He's gunna take her..." Buffy said sadly looking at her sleeping baby

"Not if Blondie has anything to say about it" Faith told her

"It doesn't matter what people say or what people do. No matter how many people we've got protecting her, he'll get to her one way or another" Buffy bit her lip

"Not gunna happen B" Faith tried to convince her

"The only way it won't is if I stab him in the heart with something pointy and wooden" Buffy stated

"What about the ensouling spell?" Asked Faith

"Willow's working on a way to try and anchor his soul, honestly? I don't think we'll get the chance to use it" Buffy shrugged folding baby clothes

"What makes you so sure?" Faith asked

"Because if he comes near her... Touches one hair on her head. He's dead" Buffy said gravely

Faith smiled "Check it out, scary momma B"

"I need you to promise me something okay?"

Faith frowned "What is it?"

"If something happens to me or to Spike or god even both of us. I need you to protect her"

"Whoa lets apply the brakes here B. Nothing is gunna happen to either of you" Faith tried to convince her

"You're the only person strong enough who I trust... I know it's a lot to ask but I wouldn't be asking if I wasn't so sure of the outcome here" Buffy told her.

"And what's this outcome you're so sure of?"

"Me and Spike... We'd die for her, If that's what it takes. Not that I'm all for dying right now because I wanna see her grow up and teach her things, but if I can't do that I'm counting on you"

"Why me? Why not Willow or Dawn or Xander?" Faith asked

"Because you're the next best thing to me" Buffy smiled weakly "Because you know what it's like to be a Slayer and she's gunna need all the slaying experience and guidance she can get"

"And she will, from you and Spike" Faith smiled

XXXXX

The next morning Spike came into the bedroom with bacon and eggs for his love, a bottle for his princess and a mug of blood for himself. He had expected Buffy still to be asleep making the most of Peyson's morning nap, instead she was up and out of her pyjama's she'd been stuck in for the past few days.

Her cashmere grey sweater extenuated her fuller figure, teamed with a pair of black jeans Spike's eyes bulged out of his head "Well well well, look at that" he put the try down on the dresser and leered intensively.

"What?" Buffy asked frowning

"You..." He smirked "Gotta say luv, you're looking extremely... Fuc- Fetching"

"I'm glad you went with the latter F word" she grinned

"Aww you brought me breakfast?" She asked spotting the tray of food on the dresser.

"Uh yeah" he said finally taking his eyes of the slayer "I thought you could use a good meal"

She took a bite of bacon "Bacon and eggs qualify as a good meal nowadays?" She teased with her mouth full.

"Well it's better than the hardly anything you've been eating these last few days, you need to get your strength back up" he told her

"Are you trying to make me fat William?" She raised an eyebrow moving closer towards him.

"No... Just healthy" he smiled

"So what do you think to the new curves?" She asked seductively running her hands down her sides

"I like" he said tilting his head and watching her hands move

Buffy grinned "What about my fuller more perky breasts?" She asked

Words got caught in Spike's throat "Perfect" he managed to mutter

Buffy took his hands and ran them down her breasts, making him explore her new body. "You still want me?"

"I always want you..." He said with his tongue curled behind his teeth

Buffy felt Spike's erection brush against her thigh "Look's like little Spikey wants me" she smiled

"Little?" He raised an eyebrow at her

Buffy giggled and pulled him in for a sensual kiss, brushing lightly at first sensing a little dart of Spike's tongue, she moaned into his mouth.

A baby's cry alerted them that they were no longer the carefree lovers they once were, there'd be no breaking down the house just yet.

"Later?" Buffy asked

"Later" Spike promised as Buffy picked the infant up out of her crib cooing over her.

"Can you hand me that bottle?" She asked sitting in the rocking chair with her crying daughter snuggled against her.

Spike obediently did as he was told and brought over the bottle, watching as Buffy fed their daughter. He still couldn't believe he was a father, just watching the love of his unlife with his child gave him the biggest butterflies in the pit of his stomach.

Dawn pranced into the room and watched her sister and her new little family and smiled "Hey guys... Uh Giles is calling a meeting in the drawing room. Something about Andrew's little mission he went on"

"Okay. Let me just get Peyson settled and we'll be right down" said Buffy

XXXXX

The Scoobies sat waiting around a large solid oak wood table for Spike and Buffy's arrival. Faith and Andrew entered the room.

"Hey G" Faith smiled

"Faith" he smiled "Good of you to come"

"Can't miss a beat down on Angelus" she smirked

Buffy and Spike arrived with baby Peyson nestled in Spike's arms.

"Wow vampire with a baby" Faith smiled

"Good to see you too dark and dangerous"

"So I hear Andrew has a tale to tell?" Asked Buffy taking a seat

"Might put the Bit to sleep" Spike shrugged

"Bit?" Asked Dawn "She's taken my nickname?" She pouted

Spike looked at the brunette that he regarded as his little sister "You'll always be the original Bit" he smiled

"I'm afraid we have more important things to talk about than nicknames" Giles said sternly

"So talk" said Buffy

"Andrew..."

"Make it quick Andy" Spike told him

"Okay so, as you all know I travelled to the city of angels" he said whimsically

"Andrew" Willow warned

"Alright so I went to LA" he said in a huff "I went to help out Angel, Nina his werewolf girlfriend called us. She said he was acting differently, being mean. When I got there she was dead"

"He killed Nina?" Asked Faith

"Yeah..." He said sadly "We think it was the moment of true happiness clause in his curse"

"But that makes no sense, I'm sure Angel and Nina have danced the horizontal tango before... What changed?" Asked Spike

"Maybe he truly fell in love with her at that moment" Said Buffy

"And then he killed her?" Said Faith "And they say romance is dead"

"Well it is for them now" smirked Spike

"This isn't funny!" Buffy scolded standing up to make her anger clear "Angel-us is back this isn't time for jokes!"

"She's right... I've been working on the ensouling spell I think I'm close to finding a way to anchor Angel's soul" said Willow

"No" Buffy told them

"What?" Faith asked

"No soul, no anchoring"

"Have those hormones made you completely crazy?" Asked Faith "We talked about this Buffy... We've gotta try"

"Are you kidding me?!" Buffy yelled "Angel has killed already who knows who is next on his list, but I know one thing he's not gunna get a chance to taste anymore human blood!"

"B take a chill pill, I know he's gunning for you and the kid but this is Angel remember"

"Yeah I remember, you've not seen the real Angelus! You got the manic comedian. I got the cold blooded killer; he toyed with me and mine for months before he finally got his! I'm not gunna put my friends or my family through that again!"

"Buffy... I can't he never gave up on me. I can't give up on him" Faith told her

"Then what are you doing here?" Buffy asked, squaring up to Faith.

"I can't watch this. I get too nervous for people, this is why I can't watch ice skating" Andrew whispered to Dawn and Xander.

"I didn't come here to kill him" Faith yelled "I came here to help"

"That'll end well... Just wait till he kills somebody you care about" Buffy spat, taking the baby from Spike's arms and leaving the room.

"Am I the only one here that's actually here for Angel?" Faith asked

"No... You're right. I don't much like the Great Poof but if we can anchor his soul, get him back then something like this can't happen again" Spike spoke up

"I'm sorry Faith but I'm with Buffy on this one" Xander apologised

"Of course you are! You've never liked him. Always been jealous, I thought the whole point of being a good guy was helping our friends when they need it" Faith spat

"I think we've helped him enough" said Xander

"I can't believe you guys!" Faith shook her head in disbelief

"He killed Jenny..." Giles reminded her

"Yeah he did" She said sympathetically "Every one of us has made mistakes"

"I can assure you it was no mistake" Giles snapped

"Whatever" Faith stormed out

"Okay. Good meeting everybody" Andrew said enthusiastically

XXXXX

Spike left the drawing room and marched up the stairs to Buffy. He swung the door open "What's wrong with you?" He asked

"What's wrong with me?" She asked "What the hell is wrong with you? I heard what you said! I thought you would've been on my side about this!"

"I am luv" he softened "I just wanna know what's going on in that pretty little head of yours"

"The same thing that should be going through yours" she spat "If Angelus is after Peyson for whatever reason, you should want him dead just as much as me"

"Believe me if he touches one hair on her head" He said pointing to the crib "I'll kill him, but he's not going to"

"How do you know that?" She asked

"Because you won't let him luv"

"This isn't about letting him do anything Spike! Of course I'm not gunna let him!" She snapped "You shouldn't either"

"Of course I'm just gunna let that git do whatever the hell he wants" Spike said sarcastically

"You don't get it! You don't have the bond that I do with her!"

"This coming from the woman that didn't want her!" he snapped

Buffy retaliated by punching him in the nose, sending him soaring through the air landing on his ass.

"Okay... I pretty much deserved that" he said wiping the blood that trickled down from his nose.

Tears filled Buffy's eyes but she was determined not to cry.

"Tell you what Slayer, I'll just get out of your way. I'm a bloody idiot to think that we could ever be happy together" he said storming out of the room.

Buffy folded her arms across her stomach, the tears now ran freely down her cheeks.

A/N: I know I keep ripping Buffy & Spike apart but there is method to the madness. The course of true love never did run smooth :)


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own anything; Characters belong to Joss Whedon & Mutant Enemy. However this story is my own.

A/N: As always reviews are greatly appreciated, a few quotes etc may be used and obviously belong to the very talented people who wrote them. My apologies for the shortness of this chapter, hoping to get a longer chapter eight up soon - Loverswalk89 x

* * *

Something Unexpected

CHAPTER SEVEN

Spike although it was daylight refused to stay in the same place as Buffy, he decided he needed to cool off and headed into the sewer tunnel that lead him to one of his favourite demon bars in London, The Poison Apple. As cliche as the name was, it was just the place for a broken vampire such as himself to lay low and figure out what to do. As he walked through the tunnel he sensed another demon close by.

"Same old Willy... Always living the high life in the sewers" Angelus appeared in front of him.

"Was wondering when you were gunna show up, Liam" Spike cocked his head and smirked

"Ah heard I was back did you?" Angelus grinned

"Heard you offed your fancy piece... Shame too, the girl was nice" said Spike

"Wasn't she?" he agreed "But yap yap yap" Angelus rolled his eyes

"Yeah..."

"So you banged your way through the Slayer's chastity belt and got yourself a wriggling human baby... The stuff vampire's nightmares are made of. But you stand here with your chest puffed out like your proud of it" Angelus threw him a look of disgust

"Not the only one with a human kid" Spike reminded him

"Ugh that's right always did have a thing for copying me didn't you William"

"Yeah... I used to look up to you, oh how the mighty have fallen" Spike snarled

"Could say the same" Angelus smiled evilly "So I'll just be on my way to kill your girlfriend and kid... But after we should have drinks"

"Not gunna happen" Spike said firmly

Angelus chuckled "Well... I don't think that's up to you really now is it?"

"Doesn't matter, I'm not letting you near them"

"Ooh William the Bloody finally grew a pair... What makes you so sure you'll stop me"

Spike paused for a moment and launched for his grand sire, pinning him to the floor punching him repeatedly. A plank of wood hit Spike round the head, causing him to fall on top of Angelus.

"Naughty William" Drusilla scolded still holding the plank she'd just hit him with.

"Drusilla?" He murmured losing consciousness

Angelus threw Spike off of him, getting to his feet. Drusilla leered at the conscious vampire on the ground and held up the wood as if to hit Spike again before Angelus stopped her. "Not yet Dru"

Drusilla whimpered "But Daddy..."

"Soon Dru. Soon" he reassured her offering his hand to her

She took it and skipped along beside him through the tunnel.

XXXXX

Buffy perched on the window pane looking out into the dark nights sky staring idly at the full moon, she didn't hear Xander come in the room.

"Uh Buff?" He tried to get her attention, approaching her with caution.

She tore her gaze away from the moon and looked at him, her eyes were still red from crying "What is it Xan?" She asked softly

"Just wondering if you were gunna come down for dinner? It's Taco Tuesday" he grinned

"I'm good" she shrugged

"Spike would want you to-"

"Since when do you give a damn what Spike wants?" She barked at him

"Since his interests and mine became the same, I just want you to eat something"

Tears filled Buffy's eyes once more "I'm fine" she croaked

"No you're not" he said pulling her in for a hug

"I don't know what I'm doing anymore" she sobbed pulling away from him "I hit Spike today. The first time since... I dunno when. And he hasn't come back... I don't think he will"

"Buffy you guys are always fighting and he always comes back" Xander reassured her. "No matter how rough it gets between you, you always find your way back to each other. Let him cool down, have a few large drinks. It'll be fine"

"I don't know Xander, this time it feels different usually he's back within a few hours but..." Her lip began to quiver as fresh tears slid down her cheeks "he isn't coming back"

Xander clutched to his best friend when a thought occurred to him "Uh Buffy you don't think... I mean Angelus is on the loose right?"

Buffy's emerald eyes sparkled up at him "You don't think that?" Buffy pulled herself together "We've gotta find him"

"I'll assemble the troops" he said

"I want you and Dawn here" he told him firmly "Somebody needs to take care of Peyson"

"Okay" he said as she hurried out of the room.

XXXXX

The drawing room was full of Slayers waiting for orders.

"So Blondie's gone missing?" Faith asked

"Are you sure he hasn't just gone on down to The Poison Apple and got wasted?" Dawn asked gently rocking baby Peyson in her arms

"He went this morning" Buffy said worriedly "Hasn't come back since"

"But he usually goes out during the day" Andrew piped up

"With Angelus in town I'm not taking any chances" Buffy said apprehensively

"What do you propose we do?" Asked Giles

"Uh Split up? Team A-" Buffy began

"Ooohh The A Team" Andrew gushed

Buffy looked at Andrew sternly and continued "Team A take the sewers maybe? Team B you're Poison Apple bound"

Spike limped through the door "Looking for me?" He asked

"Spike!" Buffy rushed to his side "What happened to you?"

He shrugged off her hand that rested on his shoulder "Got into a situation with some family members of mine... No big deal"

"Guessing it didn't go to well" said Xander

"You could say that" Spike sighed

"What happened?" Asked Giles

"Not a lot Dru whacked me over the head with something, knocked me out for a spell" he said touching the back of his head and wincing

"I'll get you patched up" said Willow

"I'm fine" he said taking Peyson from Dawn's arms "Just want a bit of time with my girl"

Spike left the room with Peyson

"I should go check he's okay" said Buffy following him out

"They're fighting?" Asked Willow

"Buffy hit him earlier... I'm guessing she wants to make amends" Xander shrugged

XXXXX

Spike put the infant in her crib and stared at her for a moment before Buffy entered the room.

"How's your head?" She asked quietly

"Fine..." He shrugged

"I'm sorry, for before" she apologised

He turned around to face her, he saw how unsettled she was. "I know"

"I don't know what I was thinking" she looked down at her feet

"Neither do I" he said sadly "But what I do know is that I'm not your punchbag. I'm not gunna stand by and have you rough me up whenever you feel like it"

"I know"

"No you don't know Buffy, I'm not going back to the way we were" he told her

"I don't want to either" she agreed with him.

"I can't do this" he sighed

"Then let's not do this" she smiled slightly at him "We can just move on from this"

"Just forget it you mean? Like we used to?" He shook his head "I thought we changed that we wouldn't go back to the way we were but just lately it seems like you just wanna push me away"

"No-" she tried to protest

"But you have Buffy" he cried

Tears began to form in her eyes "What are you saying?"

"I can't do this I can't go back down that road. I bloody love you more than anything but..."

"Are you breaking up with me?" She asked

"I don't want to" he told her "I'll still be around, to help with Peyson. And Angelus and Dru" he said starting to walk away

"Spike wait. Can we work this out?" She pleaded

He shook his head and walked out of the room

XXXXX

Buffy had left the Slayer School almost an hour ago, she headed to the cemetery to take her frustrations out on the evil undead.

She was currently pounding on a fledgling "He loves me but... He breaks up with me?!" She yelled as she punched him

"Are you talking to me?" Asked the vampire

Buffy looked at him puzzled, she didn't realise she was talking aloud "No"

"Man trouble?" He asked

"Shut up" she said staking him.

"Trouble in paradise?" Asked a familiar voice

"Angelus" she seethed

"Hello lover" he smirked "how've you been?"

"Skip the small talk. What are you doing here?" She asked

"Well I've gotta welcome my new great granddaughter to the family" he smirked

"She is not your family" Buffy said venomously

"Well that's where you're wrong" he smiled "She part of our bloodline, technically she's ours"

"She will never be yours!" Buffy snapped

"Wrong again kitten, because no matter how much you try to keep her from us we'll find her"

"Why? Why is she so important to you?" She asked

"Oh right is this the part where you expect me to divulge my evil master plan"

"Would help" she shrugged

"The Powers sent her to you but what they didn't tell you is I'm gunna be taking her" Angelus smirked

"You touch one hair on her head and I'll kill you" Buffy spat

"Yeah... But I just come back. The Powers always need Angel for something" he winked "I'll be seeing you very soon Lover"


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own anything; Characters belong to Joss Whedon & Mutant Enemy. However this story is my own.

A/N: As always reviews are greatly appreciated, a few quotes etc may be used and obviously belong to the very talented people who wrote them - Loverswalk89 x

* * *

Something Unexpected

CHAPTER EIGHT

Buffy stormed into Giles' office. He noticed she was visibly shaken "Buffy? What happened?" He asked ushering her to a seat in front of his desk

"Angelus..." She whispered

"He's made contact" Giles sighed perching on the edge of his desk in front of her

"Yeah" she sighed "He told me he's coming for her"

Spike stalked the hallway outside Giles' office, listening in on the conversation.

"Well we knew that Buffy" he told her

"You didn't see him Giles, the look in his eyes. The things he said" she rambled on

"He is not Angel" Giles reminded her

"I know... Deep down I know that but Angelus is so far away from who Angel is. Whenever I see him, I see the guy I fell in love with. It's just hard to believe that he would try to take Peyson away from me"

"Buffy, you can't let your feelings for Angel cloud your judgement in your role as the Slayer"

"A Slayer..." She reminded him "I'm not the only one anymore. So why me? Why my child?"

"Because you are the original" he smiled "You wield more power than the rest of them, where there is power there is someone looking to take it away"

"I can kill him, I know I can. I'm stronger this time, I know more. But he seems pretty hell bent on taking Peyson"

"He won't touch her Buffy, we have put up a barrier. Any unknown vampires try and come within a hundred yards of the compound cannot" he tried to reassure her

"Where's Spike?" She asked "I kinda need to fill him in on Angel-us" she stood

"Last I saw he was in the training room. Have you two been quarrelling?" He asked

Buffy sighed "Kinda"

She went to escape out of the door.

"I'm sure the two of you can air your grievances and pull together for Peyson"

"I'm not so sure" Buffy scoffed

"Do not let Angelus and Dru prise you apart that's what they want. You're weaker separate"

"I know" she opened the door to find Spike loitering in the hallway "Hey"

"Hi..." He said awkwardly

Buffy exhaled harshly "I ran into Angelus"

"Oh?" He said pretending he hadn't heard the whole conversation

"But you knew that already... You were listening in right?" She asked

"Yeah" he sighed

"So... I should go check on Pace" she half smiled

"Just checked on her, she's sleeping. Faith is with her" he told her

"Faith?" She asked

"Yeah she's gone on all guard dog on the Bit" he smiled

"Good... That's good then. I'm gunna go see if I can get some sleep, looks like we've got a big fight coming up"

"If you want I can watch over Peyson so you can get your beauty sleep Pet" he offered

"That'd be great, I totally need my beauty sleep right now"

"You're always beautiful" he told her "To me anyway"

Buffy looked down at her feet "I love you"

"I might believe you, if you'd look me in the eye and say it"

"I love you" she repeated

Buffy slowly looked up to find Spike had already scampered off.

XXXXX

Buffy tossed and turned in her bed, sleep just wasn't the same without Spike holding her. She sat up and punched her pillows in an attempt to get comfy, she flopped back down and sighed heavily. Sleep just didn't seem to want to take hold of her this evening. She was relived when a gentle knock came at her bedroom door.

She flung the covers off her and practically ran to the door. She pulled the door open to find Faith standing there.

"Oh it's you" Buffy pouted

"Expecting Blondie Bear?" Faith smirked, pushing her way into Buffy's room.

"No" she protested, closing the door "Maybe"

"Well sorry to disappoint" said Faith flopping down on the bed

"Whatdya want?" Asked Buffy

"Giles filled me in on the meet and greet with Angelus. I wanted to make sure you've got your head in the game"

"You've changed your tune" Buffy folded her arms "Why?"

"Giles explained a few things... I know that I was harsh with you, but Angel is my friend he's always helped me out so if I could do anything to repay him I woulda"

"I understand Faith, believe me I do" Buffy smiled

"I know you do, I just want killing him to be a last resort. I think we should try to anchor his soul" said Faith

"I wanna agree with you Faith believe me I do but if he touches Peyson. Takes her away from me all bets are off"

The girls were startled by a rock being thrown through the window with a piece of paper attached to it.

Faith flew to the window to see if she could find the culprit, Buffy picked up the rock that landed at her foot and opened up the piece of paper.

"Oh my god" she breathed, the look on her face was of sheer horror

"What? What is it?" Asked Faith

Buffy handed the paper over to Faith. She studied it, it was a sketch of Peyson obviously drawn by Angelus. Faith started to tear the paper

"Dont!" Exclaimed Buffy

"You wanna keep this trash?" Faith frowned

"No I'm gunna ram it down Angelus' throat when I kill him" Buffy said coldly "Spike!"

XXXXX

Buffy loaded her crossbow and filled a duffle bag full of stakes as Spike paced behind her.

"I'm going with you" he told her firmly

"We've been through this Spike you need to stay here and protect her"

"Why can't Faith do it?" He asked

"Because she's already gone looking for Drusilla"

"Buffy you can't go alone!" He snarled

"I can. And I am!" She yelled

"Angelus is my family I'll take care of it!" He argued

"I'm the Slayer! This is my job!" She reminded him

"Oh so you get the honour and pleasure of staking the Grand Poof to his hellish end? I don't think so!"

"Spike we're not talking about this now!" She said zipping up the duffle bag "I'm going"

She headed towards the door and Spike stepped in front of it "What are you gunna do if you can't do it?" He asked softly

"What do you mean?" She asked

"I can't lose you" he admitted

Buffy sighed and touched his cheek lovingly "You won't, I'm not a damsel in distress. I'm strong remember"

"What about Peyson?"

"What about her?"

"What is she gunna do if he..." Spike didn't want to finish his sentence, his icy blue eyes shone with unshed tears.

"He won't" she told him firmly "I promise"

He wrapped his arms around her "I'd just feel better if I was there with you" he said running his fingers through her hair

"I know" she said pulling away "I have to go"

"Okay..." He said reluctant to let go of her hand

She looked into his eyes "I love you Spike, I'll be back" she said making her escape out of the door

"I love you too" he whispered

XXXXX

Angelus stood admiring a dead flower on the side of a crypt. Buffy approached him

"That's the thing about flowers" he spoke, acknowledging her presence behind him. "You don't tend to them, they wither and die... Do you think that's gunna happen to your daughter?" He smirked turning towards her

"You go anywhere near her and I'll kill you" She said through gritted teeth

"Right..." He chuckled "Is that why you're here? To kill me?"

"If the opportunity arises" she smiled

He began to circle around her "Just waiting for the right moment Lover?" He asked

"Something like that"

"So tell me Buffy... If your daughter is so important to you why aren't you with her"

"Because" Buffy's eyes grew wide as it occurred to her that she had been set up "You're keeping me away..." Buffy ran in the direction of him.

"Things are heating up" Angelus smirked to himself.

XXXXX

Buffy stormed into the Slayer compound to find the other slayers battling Angel's henchmen.

"Buffy!" Faith hollered throwing a series of punches on two vampires

"Where is she?!" Buffy yelled. Shoving and staking anything that moved

Faith managed to stake the two vamps and run over to Buffy helping a baby slayer with another henchman

"How did they get in here?!" Buffy asked

"I'm not sure... They're everywhere Buffy" Faith panicked a little

"Where's Peyson?" Buffy asked perturbed

"She's upstairs" she told her, as another wave of vampires stormed the compound "Go! I'll handle things down here"

Buffy flew up the stairs, throwing unsuspecting vampires down to the ground floor as they tried to tackle her. She reached the top and bolted for her bedroom, she took the door off its hinges as she entered.

Spike and Drusilla were at a stand off. Drusilla clutched at baby Peyson with a vampire either side of her

"Dru... Love, give me the baby" Spike said softly

"You always used to bring me babies, do you remember?" She smiled sardonically

"I remember" he whispered

"But you don't want me to eat this one?" She asked

"No..." He said firmly, looking at the disgust playing on Buffy's face.

"Give her to Spike" Buffy said calmly

"Little miss sunshine..." Drusilla grinned "Did you know about the time Spike and I feasted on several babies and children... I like children"

Buffy stood rigid "He's not the same man" she murmured

Drusilla chuckled "Vampire's don't change" she handed the baby over to the vampire on her left "Be careful with her, Daddy needs to meet his great grand daughter"

Drusilla kissed the baby on her forehead leaving a ruby red lipstick mark, Buffy went to attack her before Spike held her back.

"Naughty Sunshine" Drusilla scolded taking a box of matches from her cleavage.

Buffy looked nervous her breathing ragged, as she spotted the can of gasoline.

"Bad girls need to be punished" Drusilla giggled taking a single match from the box.

"Spike" Buffy pleaded for him to do something.

Spike lunged for the vampire not holding the baby "Roger put the kid down and help me man!" the vampire pleaded.

Buffy wrestled Drusilla for the matches. Spearing her down to the floor making the box of matches fly across the room.

The vampire named Roger, placed the baby in the bassinet and attacked Spike.

Faith burst into the room joining Spike to take on the vampires. Drusilla had managed to throw Buffy off her, she scrambled and now had Buffy pinned to the bed.

"Look in my eyes deary" she said waving two fingers in front of Buffy "Be in me"

Buffy's eyes glazed over she looked intensely in to Drusilla's eyes. "That's right Sunshine" Drusilla smiled

Buffy grabbed Drusilla by the throat "Might work on some Slayers" Buffy's mind flashed with images of Kendra "But not on me" she grunted throwing Drusilla into the wall opposite her

Drusilla grinned picking up the matches and striking one alight and dropping it, causing the bedroom carpet to set fire "Opps" she shrugged. Buffy tackled her to the ground punching her repeatedly

Spike and Faith stopped and turned watching the flames grow. The vampires they'd been fighting threw themselves out of the nearest window.

"Get Peyson out of here" Spike ordered Faith as the flames grew

"Buffy..." Faith began

"I'll get the slayer! just move!" He demanded

Faith ran through the inferno to the bassinet and picked it up, shielding the baby from the flames.

Drusilla was on top of Buffy strangling her as she turned blue and passed out from the lack of oxygen. Drusilla slipped into game face, leering down at Buffy's unconscious body. Spike launched himself through the fire that surrounded them, tackling Dru to the floor.

She jumped to her feet "William" Drusilla shrieked "Lost in the sunshine, now lost in the flame" she murmured throwing herself out of the window.

XXXXX

A crowd of slayers and watchers along with the Scoobies watched outside as the blaze told hold of the top floor of the compound. Faith ran out of the burning building with Peyson.

Dawn grabbed her niece from Faith "Where's Buffy and Spike?" She asked

"They're still in there" Faith choked

The fire brigade and ambulances turned up sirens wailing. Immediately Dawn rushed over with Peyson to get her checked out, along with Willow and Xander to held Faith up either side.

Giles waited patiently for his Slayer and her vampire to emerge from the building he was growing more and more anxious. He ran towards the door

"Giles!" Willow yelled

As he got to the bottom step that lead into the compound. Spike emerged with Buffy in his arms, his face and arms were charred. He got Buffy within safe distance from the house before he laid her down on the ground.

He knelt down beside her and took hold of her hand "Buffy c'mon love open your eyes" he pleaded

"I'll get some medical attention" Giles said scurrying off in the direction of an ambulance.

"Buffy c'mon..." He put her head on his lap "Open your eyes... Buffy I love you please wake up"

Buffy jolted up, her eyes filled with terror as she coughed from the smoke inhalation. "Where's Peyson?" She panicked

"It's alright love, Dawn's got her she's over with the medics" he reassured her

"Is everyone okay?" She asked still coughing

"I think so" Spike said looking around at the familiar faces

"And Drusilla?" She asked

"I don't think she'll be a problem" he told her

"Oh thank god" Buffy smiled embracing Spike.

A medic along with Giles rushed over to Buffy and Spike.

"Here" smiled the EMT, placing an oxygen mask on Buffy "Try to breathe as normal as you can"

"How's Pace?" Asked Spike

"She's fine" smiled Giles

"Go" said Buffy muffled by the mask "Make sure she's okay"

Spike nodded and sprinted over to Dawn.

"Buffy are you alright?" Asked Giles

"Yeah... I'm sorry about Slayer Central though" she said watching the fire brigade tackling the blaze.

"It's bricks and water... What matters is you are safe. What happened?"

Buffy pulled the oxygen mask down so she could be heard more clearly "Drusilla, gasoline and matches" she said

"All part of Angelus' plan I gather" Giles sighed

"Yeah... Except I don't think he thought that Spike would kill Drusilla though" Buffy smiled


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own anything; Characters belong to Joss Whedon & Mutant Enemy. However this story is my own.

A/N: As always reviews are greatly appreciated, a few quotes etc may be used and obviously belong to the very talented people who wrote them - Loverswalk89 x

* * *

Something Unexpected

CHAPTER NINE

In the aftermath of the fire, Buffy found out some Slayer's had lost their lives after becoming trapped or bitten by Angelus' henchmen. She was saddened that they'd lost their lives because of her and her daughter. Giles quickly reminded her that, that was the life of a Slayer.

Peyson had been taken to hospital for overnight observation to be sure that no real damage had been done. Spike sat with his daughter and wouldn't move, his eyes remained permanently fixed on the baby in the generic hospital crib.

Buffy entered the room with a coffee for herself and a cup of blood for Spike, he placed it underneath his nose "Eat" she demanded

"Not hungry" he murmured

"And what use are you gunna be to her when you're a bag of bones?" She asked "Eat"

Begrudgingly he took a sip of the blood.

"The doc says she's okay" Buffy told him "She'll be released tonight"

"Good" said Spike coldly

"It's not your fault" she said softly

"Then who's fault is it Buffy?" He asked "I'm her father I'm supposed to protect her"

"You can't protect her from everything Spike" she told him placing her hand on his

"I have to because what kind of Dad am I gunna be if I can't?"

"You're gunna be the best Dad in the world, she loves you Spike" she smiled

"I've never had anybody depending on me... Well nobody who truly mattered. What if I screw her up?"

Buffy giggled "Spike you're not gunna screw her up, and if you do you'll have me to deal with. We're in this together remember"

"Stronger together than apart?" He smirked

"Exactly" she smiled

He sighed with relief "We can do this right? Protect her?"

"Of course, okay so we've had a shaky start and her being in hospital isn't a terrific bonus but she's still here and still with us... I guess if be stupid to think that this is over huh?" She asked him softly

"He won't stop until he's got what he wants Buffy. You should know that" he reminded her

Buffy sighed heavily "Round two..."

XXXXX

Peyson was discharged from hospital later that day, unbelievably she hadn't a mark on her and barely any smoke inhalation to speak of. She was a fast healer, just another perk of being a child born of a Slayer and vampire.

Giles had called and told the blonde couple to meet him at an old hotel. His good friend and old council member Robson now owned the place and it was big enough to house the Slayers until their home was rebuilt.

Buffy held on to Peyson as they entered the old hotel. Immediately Giles and the rest of the gang where there to greet her.

"Find the place okay?" Asked Giles

"Wasn't too hard Rupes" Spike murmured

"You must be Buffy" said Robson "Welcome. I've taken the liberty of getting your room prepared, we went out and got the little tyke a cot"

"Thank you" Buffy smiled at the old Englishman "I think I'm gunna go out her down for a nap she's been through a lot"

"Of course... This way" said Robson leading her up the stairs

Spike hung back with Giles "Rupert. A word in your ear" he said motioning his head to the small office.

Giles followed and closed the door behind him.

"We need armed patrol around the hotel at all times. Get the baby slayers on it" he ordered

"Normally I'd go against any of your recommendations but I'd tend to agree with this. I've already got a few girls out there" Giles told him

"It's not enough get more. We still got those Walkie Talkie doodad's?" He asked

"I'm not sure they could've been destroyed in the fire. I could send a team to go see-"

"Perfect. Nobody gets in, nobody gets out without my say so" said Spike cutting Giles' sentence off

"Forgive me but since when did you become a military general?" Asked Giles

"The minute my daughter was put in danger" Spike snapped

"As you wish"

XXXXX

Spike lay sleeping with his daughter next to him, his hand resting on her tiny chest. Buffy opened the bedroom door and her heart melted at the sight before her.

She studied them both sleeping there, the same expression on both of their faces. She got tearful thinking of the past few weeks and how she'd been pushing Spike away. She thought how hurt and angry he must be at her but still here he was protecting her and his daughter.

She sat on the edge of the bed and rested her hand upon Spike and gave him a gentle nudge.

His eyes flickered open "What's wrong?" He asked

"Nothing" she said softly "I just thought I'd tell you that we've got the baby slayers surrounding the place with Walkie talkies... Giles told me that was your idea?"

"Uh yeah. Better to be safe than sorry" he said rolling into his back being careful not to wake the sleeping baby.

"I'm gunna head out, see if I can find Angelus... Or if anybody's heard of anything" she told him

"No luv. You have to stay here" he told her

"I can't. Being cooped up here I'm going crazy, don't worry I'll be safe" she promised him

"It's not likely I'm going to change your mind is it?" He asked

"Nope" she smiled "I won't be gone long. Keep an eye on Pace?" She asked

"Always" he promised

"I love you, you know that right?" She asked him

"Was beginning to wonder" he joked

She kissed him "Still wondering?" She asked

"No" he smiled "Go on then, toddle on off and see what you can find out"

She smiled and left the room.

XXXXX

Buffy walked past a few of the crossbow armed baby slayers, who waved her off.

In the bushes Angelus and Drusilla waited, "See Dru, I told you the Slayer wouldn't be there for long you follow her make sure she doesn't come back for a while. Fight her if you have to, just keep her away" He instructed

Drusilla grinned and did as she was told, quickly beginning to stalk Buffy.

"Round two" Angelus smiled wickedly.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own anything; Characters belong to Joss Whedon & Mutant Enemy. However this story is my own.

A/N: As always reviews are greatly appreciated, a few quotes etc may be used and obviously belong to the very talented people who wrote them - Loverswalk89 x

* * *

Something Unexpected

CHAPTER TEN

Angelus laid in wait in the bushes, he noticed one of the baby slayers. She was a pretty young thing, long raven coloured hair and brown eyes that twinkled under the light of the full moon. He knew exactly how he'd play with this one, but unfortunately for him time was of the essence and there was definitely no time for play.

He stood on a twig hoping the sound would alert the young slayer, when it seemed not have the desired affect he shook the bush he was hiding behind.

"Hello" she said apprehensively

Angelus shook the bush again.

"Is somebody there?" She asked, raising her crossbow shakily.

Angelus just knew she was a newbie and hadn't had much training in crossbow's. He stifled a giggle and shook the bush one more time.

The raven haired Slayer backed up a few paces and took out the Walkie Talkie from her pocket. "Possible vamp, in the woodland area down by the left of the hotel. I'm going to check it out, over"

She fiddled with the device putting it back into her jeans pocket as she took tentative steps forward raising her crossbow once more.

"Hello?" She called again.

Angelus emerged suddenly grabbing the young slayer and pulling her towards him "Haven't you seen horror movies?" He asked "Whenever something scary happens you don't say Hello"

He slipped into game face "That's how people die" he said plunging his fangs into the girl's neck

"Amateur" he scoffed dropping her lifeless body to the floor.

XXXXX

Buffy walked for what seemed like hours, she had so many things running through her head and most of them had to do with Angelus she'd become so wrapped up in her thoughts that she didn't notice Drusilla following close behind.

She got to the gate of the graveyard before she got the tingling feeling on the back of her neck. She sensed the vampire was old, automatically she thought of Angelus.

She whirled around to see nobody standing there, she sighed heavily "Okay I'm done playing games! Just show yourself so I can kick your ass" she yelled

"Tsk Tsk" Drusilla admonished waving her finger at Buffy as she left the shadows "Sunshine must not be so confident"

"Drusilla?" Buffy gasped "But you can't be here, you're... You're dead"

"Yes I am" Drusilla said smiling, slipping into game face.

"It's a trick" Buffy said trying to convince herself "Angelus has done something, tryina throw me off track again... Spike killed you"

"My William did no such thing" said Drusilla beginning to circle Buffy "He let me run free" she chuckled

XXXXX

Angelus left a trail of broken bodies around the old hotel in the countryside. He reached the back of the hotel and noticed an old cellar hatch with a rusty padlock on it. Without breaking a sweat he kicked the lock off it and climbed inside

XXXXX

Most of the gang surrounded the dining table, eating a wholesome meal cooked by Robson's wife Elena.

"You eat up" Elena said "There's spotted dick for desert" she chuckled

"Spotted what now?" Asked Xander

"It's a suet pudding made with currants" Andrew smiled

"And how the heck did you know that?" Asked Xander

"Because I happen to be cultured" Andrew said smugly

"Yeah that and Brain Boy over here googled it" said Faith swiping Andrew's phone and resting it on the table

"Oh we're out of wine, Robson be a dear and go down to the cellar and grab some?" Asked Elena

"I'll go" Xander offered "I'm not big with the spotted dick thing anyways" he smirked.

XXXXX

Xander followed the steps down into the cellar and saw a wine rack in front of him.

"This would be a great time to know my Chardonnay from my Cabernet Sauvignon..." He sighed grabbing two bottles

Xander heard footsteps behind him.

"Elena I'm not sure which you wanted. Chardonnay or..." He turned around to see Angelus in game face stood in front of him

"I'd go with a nice red? Maybe a Rioja?" Said Angelus hitting him over the head with a bottle of wine. "That guy just bugs me"

XXXXX

Buffy stood glued to the same spot as before "Let me get this straight" she said firmly "You endangered our daughter and he let you off scot free?"

"My sweet Willy loves his dark princess" Drusilla smiled still circling Buffy "never do anything to hurt her"

"Yeah?" Buffy said punching Drusilla sending her soaring into a tombstone "Well I'm not him!"

She pulled Drusilla up and began punching her repeatedly "Where is he?" Buffy bellowed

"Not supposed to tell" Drusilla taunted

Buffy punched her again and whipped out a stake "You're gunna tell me where he is before I poke this wooden stick through your heart"

"Kill me and never find out"

Buffy grabbed her by the throat "Tell me now" she said in desperation

Drusilla chuckled heartily "He's where the power is"

Buffy plunged the stake through Drusilla's heart turning her to dust.

XXXXX

Spike paced the room, keeping a watchful eye on the crib where Peyson slept. He paced a few more times before getting her out and dashing down the stairs into the dining room.

"Is Buffy back yet?" He asked the group, putting Peyson in her stroller.

"Not yet... Is there something wrong?" Asked Dawn

"I dunno... Yeah I think..."

"You think what?" Asked Giles

"It's Dru" said Spike

"What about her? Last I heard she got the pointy end of your stake" said Faith

"What?" Asked Spike

"Yeah, Buffy said you killed her" Faith told him

"I didn't kill her. I tried to but... I couldn't" he admitted

"So Drusilla's still alive?" Asked Willow

"No. I think Buffy just staked her" said Spike

"How do you know?" Dawn questioned

Spike was struggling to form an answer.

"There's a bond between a Sire and her kin is very powerful, there's a blood tie there" Giles explained "Maybe the reason why you felt her passing is because of that bond"

"I just felt it a part of me is gone, it's Dru I'm telling you" said Spike mournfully

"Are you seriously gunna be pissed at Buffy for killing Drusilla?" Dawn piped up "Need I remind you the reason why we're here? Your psychotic ex girlfriend burned our home to the ground with your daughter and the woman you claim to love inside!"

"I loved her for over a hundred years Nibblet!" Spike argued

"Oh so that makes everything okay?" Dawn spat "Where the hell is Xander with that wine?!"

Angelus entered the room hitting Spike in the head with a gun that he'd found hanging in the hallway "Knock knock" he smiled

XXXXX

Buffy raced back to the old hotel where she found many of the slayer's surrounding the building.

"Buffy!" Vi yelled

"What's going on?" She asked

"A few of the girls on patrol have neck trauma" Vi informed her

"He's here isn't he?" She asked

Vi nodded "From what we can gather... Angelus is in the building"

Buffy paused for a moment "Alright who's in there?"

"Everyone" Vi said softly

"Okay... I'm going in" she told her

Twenty or so vampire's started to surround the building.

"On second thoughts I better stick around" Said Buffy sizing them up

"What about Angelus?" Vi asked

"Spike can take him"

XXXXX

Faith went to attack Angelus, he backhanded her and sent her soaring across the room.

"Ah Faithy" he smiled fondly "Stay down!" He ordered

Angelus began to usher the gang into the living room pointing the large shotgun at them as they went.

"C'mon kiddies I haven't got all day" he rolled his eyes "Rupert, old English guy. Do me a favour grab Spike I need him close by"

Giles and Robson picked Spike's lifeless body up from the floor and dragged him into the living room.

"Oh Dawn-ie" Angelus sang

"It's Dawn" she spat

"No need to be so testy Dawnie" he said stroking her face lightly, making her squirm "Get the kid"

Dawn did as she was told and pushed Peyson's stroller into the living room. Angelus blocked the door when everyone was inside.

"Now you're all gunna sit here quietly whilst we wait for Slutty the vampire layer. Anybody moves I'll kill you" he chuckled


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own anything; Characters belong to Joss Whedon & Mutant Enemy. However this story is my own.

A/N: As always reviews are greatly appreciated, a few quotes etc may be used and obviously belong to the very talented people who wrote them - Loverswalk89 x

* * *

Something Unexpected

CHAPTER ELEVEN

Angelus paced the living room of the hotel his hostages sitting at his feet.

"Willow can you do something? Get us out of here" Dawn whispered

Angelus growled and grabbed Dawn "Are you forgetting I'm a vampire little girl! I can hear you" he said back handing her "Now sit down and be quiet until your sister tries to save the day"

He threw her to the ground

"Then what?" Asked Faith her face bruised from Angelus' earlier onslaught

"What?" He asked

"Then what are you gunna do?" She asked standing up

"Faith!" Giles admonished

"You think you're a big bad vamp? Do I need to remind you that you're in a room with a vampire slayer, an Aurelian vampire, a witch, two watchers, a key, and a geek! What makes you think that you can just come in here and hold us hostage!" Faith ranted

Angelus aimed the gun at her and pulled the trigger, shooting her in the stomach "Uh oh vampire with a gun" he chuckled.

"Faith!" Dawn and Willow cried in unison as she dropped to the floor.

Dawn and Willow rushed to Faith's side applying pressure to the wound "Willow do something" Dawn urged

"I'm thinking!" Willow panicked

"You wouldn't be thinking of doing a spell now would you?" Asked Angelus stroking the red head's hair

"Uh" Willow stuttered

"See the thing is I had a good friend of mine make sure that you didn't interfere with my little plan" he smiled

Willow sagged in defeat.

XXXXX

Buffy and the baby slayers had dusted the majority of the vampire's that had attacked the old hotel. The clouds doubled up menacingly the rain began to beat down.

Buffy called to Vi and who had just got done dusting her vampire.

"I'm going in, hold the line" Buffy instructed

"Was that a gun shot I heard?" Asked Vi apprehensively

"Sounded like..." Said Buffy "I have to get in there"

*Buffy can you hear me?* Willow's voice boomed through Buffy's mind

"Jesus Will! That still creeps me out!" Buffy exclaimed

*Angelus is here*

"I figured. Was that a gun shot we heard?" Asked Buffy

"That mind Walkie talkie is amazing" Vi said enthusiastically

*Yeah he shot Faith*

"Faith?! Where's Spike and Peyson?" Buffy asked frantically

*Angelus knocked Spike out, Pace is okay. We need to get Faith some help*

"I'm coming!" Buffy ran towards the front door of the old hotel and was immediately flung backwards "Will I can't get to you!"

*Angelus has some serious mojo working. Get on to the coven get them to teleport someone here. Quickly*

XXXXX

Angelus spied the witch deep in concentration. He marched over to her and grabbed her by the hair.

"Just what kind of crap are you trying to pull?" He roared at Willow

"I've had just about enough of you!" Giles bellowed

Spike stirred Faith's blood. Slayer blood filling his nostrils.

"Oh hey gramps I was wondering when you were gunna pipe up" Angelus smirked "Say I wonder if they have a chainsaw handy. I never got the chance before I wonder what mess you'll make"

"Do your worst" Giles scoffed

Spike opened his eyes and looked at the scene before him, he saw Faith laying on the floor with Dawn & Willow surrounding her with tear stained faces. He looked around for Peyson, he noticed her stroller in the corner of the room. He lay still as not to alert Angelus he was now awake.

Angelus chuckled wickedly at The Watcher "Is that a challenge Rupert? Do you really think it's wise to challenge a vampire with a gun? Or better yet to challenge the vampire who killed your lover and placed her in your bed for you to find?"

Giles snapped, just the mention of Jenny Calendar coming from Angelus' lips made him see red. He lunged for the vampire trying to disarm him. Spike stood to his feet and clocked Angelus round the head with a footstool.

"Bad idea Willy" Angelus seethed appearing to be unharmed from the blow to the head.

"C'mon then, let's have it you pathetic poof" Spike said gesturing for him to bring it on.

Angelus stepped forward, and hesitated for a second "You almost got me... I almost wanted to take your head off"

"Not as ballsy as you thought then?" Spike spat "So what? You can only take on those weaker than you?"

Angelus took a look at Faith laying on the floor barely conscious and shrugged "Nobody in here is stronger than me"

"I am" Spike said confidently

"Not without her you're not. And you know it"

"So that part of the plan then is it? Dust me and kill her because we're stronger than you?"

Angelus laughed heartily "Not because you're stronger boy. But because you die, that little brat becomes mine" he said pointing in the direction of Peyson's stroller.

"So that's it then huh?" Said Spike

"That's it... Then I become indestructable"

"You wanna kill us so bad then where's Buffy? How come she's not locked in here"

"Drusilla is taking care of her" Angelus smiled

"You don't know do you?" Spike gasped

"Know what?"

"Dru's dead" Spike told him

"What?" He asked

"You didn't feel it?"

"You're lying William"

"She's dusted! Gone! Blowing with the bloody wind!"

"If she's dead then..."

Buffy crashed through the living room door "Hello Lover"


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own anything; Characters belong to Joss Whedon & Mutant Enemy. However this story is my own.

A/N: As always reviews are greatly appreciated, a few quotes etc may be used and obviously belong to the very talented people who wrote them - Loverswalk89 x

* * *

Something Unexpected

CHAPTER TWELVE

"If she's dead then..."

Buffy crashed through the living room door "Hello Lover"

Buffy stood confidently with her hands on her hips looking around making sure everybody was okay. Her eyes fell on Faith, she was barely conscious and fading fast. Buffy knew she had to make her move now.

"Nice of you to drop in" Angelus smirked

"Well you know me, I just love spending time with you" Buffy quipped "We can do this one of two ways..."

"Let me guess the easy way or the hard way" said Angelus

"Let them go and we'll find out"

"And you really expect me to do that?"

"No I don't, but that's what you're gunna do" Buffy told him

"And what makes you so sure"

"Because I'm going to offer you something you've been obsessing about ever since you first met me"

"Go on..." Angelus said "I'm intrigued"

"You let them go, I stay behind. You can try your best to kill me"

"Buffy are you insane?!" Spike growled

"I didn't ask for your opinion" Buffy spat "So what do you say?"

Spike looked at Buffy deflated

"Looks like there's trouble in paradise" Angelus chuckled at the exchange between the two blondes "You and the kid stay"

"Deal" Buffy said

Spike pulled Buffy by the arm "Are you serious? You're putting Peyson in danger"

"I've got a plan, he's not going to touch her I promise" Buffy told him

"I'm not leaving without you both"

"Spike please just trust me on this" she pleaded looking into his eyes

He sighed heavily

"Thank you now get everybody out of here" she ordered him turning back to face Angelus

Spike grabbed Buffy's hand "I..."

"I know, you too" she smiled "Willow get Faith out of here"

The others scrambled to their feet, Giles and Robson picked Faith up and carried her out. Spike went over to Peyson's stroller and picked her up kissing her forehead gently.

Buffy had tears in her eyes watching the exchange between Spike and their daughter.

"That's enough!" Angelus roared "Get out boy"

Spike shot one last longing look at Buffy and left.

"Ready to get this over with?" Smirked Angelus

"I wouldn't be so cocky if I were you, last time we fought it didn't end so well for you did it?" Asked Buffy slipping off her soaked jacket.

"I've got a hunch that it'll work in my favour this time" he said gesturing to the gun in his hand

"So what? You're gunna shoot me?That's how the most vicious vampire ever known kills his first slayer?" She giggled "What's the matter can't get the job done with your own fangs?"

"Oh I can get the job done" he leered at her

"So come on, kick my ass"

XXXXX

The rain trashed down leaving huge muddy puddles on the ground. The group flew out of the door, slayers rushed to them to get them a safe distance away from the old hotel.

Giles and Robson gently laid Faith on the ground "We need a medic!" Giles bellowed

Dawn looked around for Xander she was sure he'd be out there, panic rose within her when she didn't spot him in the crowd of people. She ran over to Willow

"Xander's still in there" she yelled

"What?!" Willow panicked

Dawn had no time to formulate a plan with the red headed witch, without another word spoken she ran back to the house screaming Xander's name.

A group of slayers ran after her pulling her back. She collapsed with grief in one of the slayer's arms

XXXXX

Down in the wine cellar of the old hotel water rose around Xander's body making him stir.

Xander panicked as he stood, the blow he took to the head had made him disorientated. He waded through the rising water, to the steps and tried to open the door.

"Of course it would be locked" Xander sighed

XXXXX

Angelus came at Buffy attempting to hit her over the head with the shotgun he held in his hands. He took out the legs smacking her head on the floor as she fell. He straddled her waist crushing her throat with the shotgun.

"You see, you can't beat me not this time" he grinned "And when I sink my fangs in that pretty neck of yours, draining you of that sweet slayer blood. I'm gunna let you live for just a few more minutes so you can watch her die"

Buffy whimpered as he pushed the gun down harder on to her throat.

"That's it cry for me Lover"

Buffy summoned every ounce of strength she had within her and pushed back against the gun. She managed to over power him punching him in the face sending him stumbling back a few paces.

"Play time kitten" Angelus gave her a toothy grin

He made a play for the gun that was laying on the floor. It was a matter of who was faster as Buffy clicked on to Angelus' intentions they both slid across the varnished wooden floor.

XXXXX

A gun shot was heard from the outside of the old hotel where the scoobies and slayers has gathered.

"That's it I'm going back in there!" Spike yelled making his way towards the hotel.

"Are you stupid man?" Giles bellowed stopping Spike in his tracks "You heard what Buffy said! We go in there and we could get her killed!"

"Did you hear that gun shot?! The last time he aimed that gun he shot Faith! I'm not taking any chances" Spike growled

Giles stood firmly in front of him

"Rupert you know what she means to me, what they both mean to me" he pleaded

"Go" Giles said moving out of his way

XXXXX

Angelus towered over Buffy aiming the barrel of the shotgun right at her. "Oh now how is our favourite heroine gunna get out of this one?" He taunted

"You're gunna shoot me?" She asked "That's how the great Angelus puts his first slayer away?"

"What?" He asked "It's smart and effective"

Angelus aimed the gun at her again, his finger on the trigger.

"Go ahead" she challenged him "Kill me"

Angelus thought for a moment. "Y'know this gun thing isn't working out" he said tossing the gun aside

He lunged at her, falling on top over her. He slipped into game face and bowed his head towards her neck.

Buffy closed her eyes and waited for his fangs to slip in to her. She felt dust sprinkle upon her, she opened her eyes to find Xander standing there his forehead bloodied with a stake in his hand.

Buffy choked on her tears as Xander helped her up and pulled her into an embrace.

Spike stormed into the old hotel and found Angelus nowhere to be seen, his love and his daughter seemingly unhurt.

"Peyson" Buffy cried wandering over to her daughters stroller.

XXXXX

Xander stood in the doorway sheepishly "I'm sorry" he murmured coming and sitting next to her

Buffy smiled "Don't be" she patted him on the shoulder "You did what you had to do. You saved me and you saved Peyson there's nothing to be sorry for. You're my hero Xan"

She pulled him in for a warm hug. Spike watched the pair from the doorway and cleared his throat loudly. Buffy pulled away from Xander

"Can we have a moment alone Harris?" Asked Spike

"Sure" Xander smiled walking towards the door

Spike stopped him for a second "I don't have the words right now, but I'm grateful for what you did"

Xander smiled "I guess that's a vampire's way of saying thanks. I'll take it" he patted him on the back and left the room.

"I never thought I'd see the day" Buffy giggled

"What?" Spike asked approaching her

"When you and Xander were truly nice to each other" she shrugged

"Well I have a lot to thank him for" he said wrapping his arms around her waist "Are you alright?"

"I'll live"

"I thought I lost you both tonight" Spike said sadly

"Well you didn't" Buffy smiled

"It's not the point" he said slipping out of their embrace

"I know" she said sombrely "But I'm okay and Peyson is fine, we're still here"

"I don't know what I would've done if you weren't"

"Well we don't have to worry about that" she said wanly

"Why didn't you let me tell I love you before I left?" He blurted

Buffy shrugged "I don't know... I guess I just thought it was your way of saying goodbye"

"Like yours was?" He asked

"I loved you then, I still love you now. I just wasn't ready for a goodbye" she told him

"No more goodbyes Buffy" he promised

"No more goodbyes" she agreed "Dawn is watching over Peyson for a while..." She said with a twinkle in her eye

"Is that so?" He asked

"Yeah" she said coyly "I think we have some making up to do?"

"That we do pet" he said seductively

She closed the space between them, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulled his head down to hers for a bone melting kiss.

Their tongues danced together, she slipped off his leather duster and began pulling at his shirt. Once shirtless Spike lifted her up and he wrapped her legs around his waist, he maneuvered her over to the bed and swiftly placed her down on it.

He slipped her shirt up over her head and his lips glide down her throat, kissing and nipping her neck. He caresses her breasts occasionally licking her peaked nipples making her gasp. With a smile he worked his way down her body planting small kisses as he went, he pulled open her jeans and slipped them down her legs.

He trailed kisses from her foot to her inner thigh.

"Spike" she gasped

"What do you want me to do Slayer?" He asked

"Touch me please" she begged

He smiled wickedly, continuing to trail kisses on her inner thigh. He parted her legs further as he began to circle his tongue around her swollen nub.

"Oh Spike" she moaned

He slowly slipped his finger into her, making her buck her hips to the rhythm of his fingers slowly sliding inside her.

"Please" she begged

"What's that Slayer?" He whispered in her ear, nipping her earlobe.

"I need you inside me" she panted

"You ready for me?" He asked licking her neck

"Always" she said breathlessly

He slipped down his jeans, using his feet to kick them the rest of the way off his hard cock pressed against her stomach.

"Spike" she begged again

He slowly slid his way inside of her, he started to move fast and hard. Making her chant his name over and over again. She met him thrust for thrust.

"I love you" he whispered

"I love you more" she replied

"Mine" he said possessively

"Yours" she told him "Only yours"

"Come for me baby" he said gruffly

He pounded in to her making her explode around him, he thrust into her a few more times before finding his own sweet release.

He stilled on top of her, both of them breathless.

"Wow" Buffy gasped "That was intense"

"You're not wrong" he smiled

"Can we stay like this forever?" She asked

"Of course... Well until Peyson wakes up"

Buffy smiled "I love you Spike"

"I love you too baby"


	13. Chapter 13 - The Epilogue

Disclaimer: I do not own anything; Characters belong to Joss Whedon & Mutant Enemy. However this story is my own.

A/N: As always reviews are greatly appreciated, a few quotes etc may be used and obviously belong to the very talented people who wrote them - Loverswalk89 x

* * *

Something Unexpected

CHAPTER THIRTEEN - THE EPILOGUE

Peyson sat on the floor with Spike behind her helping her open her birthday gifts.

"Ohh look Pace, a pretty new dress from Auntie Dawn and Uncle Xander" Buffy cooed "It's beautiful thanks guys"

"No problem" Dawn smiled

"This is from Faith" said Spike

"A stake?" Buffy raised an eyebrow

"A pink stake, I whittled it myself" Faith smiled "I wanted to be the first one to get her one"

"I think we'll keep this until she's of age, I don't want any accidents" said Spike

"I understand the sentiment" smiled Buffy

"And this is from Grandpa Giles" Said Spike helping her unwrap it "A book?" Spike raised an eyebrow

"Well yes but it's a book of fairy tales, Buffy tells me that you often read to her" Giles defended his gift choice

"It's lovely" Buffy smiled "Peyson say thank you to Grandpa"

Peyson crawled along the floor and hugged Giles' ankle, he picked her up and snuggled her.

"I was thinking that you youngsters need a night out, let your hair down. I hear there's a new bar opening in town" Giles told them "I'll watch Peyson"

"Oh I don't know" Buffy hesitated

"C'mon Buffy you need a break from being super mom" Dawn smiled

"I guess so" Buffy smiled

XXXXX

The gang entered the bar and got themselves a table. Spike and Xander wandered off to the bar to get the drinks.

"So how does it feel to have a one year old?" Asked Xander

"It's amazing" Spike grinned "Even better than I could've wished for"

"Y'know if you hurt them I won't hesitate to do to you what I did to Dead Boy" Xander warned

"You don't have to worry Whelp, I couldn't hurt them"

"I know, just thought I'd warn you" smiled Xander

"All that praise for staking Angelus has really gave you a big head Mate" Spike smirked

They returned to the table and handed out drinks.

"To Peyson, on her first birthday and many many more to come" Dawn raised a toast

The gang clinked their glasses together.

The music changed from a high energy number to a piano playing. The DJ encouraged all the loved up couples to get on the dance floor.

The gang practically pushed Spike and Buffy up there.

*When the rain is blowing in your face, and the whole world is on your case, I could offer you a warm embrace. To make you feel my love.*

Buffy wrapped her arms around Spike's neck and they began to sway slowly to the music.

*When the evening shadows and the stars appear, and there is no one there to dry your tears, I could hold you for a million make you feel my love.*

"So we made it" Buffy smiled

"Did you ever doubt it?" Spike asked

*I know you haven't made your mind up yet, but I would never do you wrong. I've known it from the moment that we met, no doubt in my mind where you belong.*

"For a while there I thought we wouldn't... But you showed me different" she smiled

"I'll always be here" he promised

*I'd go hungry; I'd go black and blue,  
I'd go crawling down the avenue. No, there's nothing that I wouldn't do. To make you feel my love.*

Buffy rested her head upon his chest as they danced.

"Buffy, you know I love you with everything I am" he told her

She looked up at him "Of course silly"

"I can't be without you, or Peyson"

"We can't be without you either"

Spike stopped dancing for a moment "Buffy Ann Summers, will you marry me?" He asked

Buffy looked at him, "Are you serious?" she asked

"You know I am" he smiled hopefully

"Oh Spike, of course it's yes!" She cried happy tears as he placed the skull ring he proposed to her with years before. She smiled at it and kissed him.

*The storms are raging on the rolling sea, and on the highway of regret. The winds of change are blowing wild and free, You ain't seen nothing like me yet.*

"Would you look at those two?" Said Xander

"Yeah, they're like Romeo and Juliet. Y'know if Romeo was a vampire" said Dawn

"What's up with you? A few years back you would've been tearing them apart" said Willow skeptically

"Guess I just realised what's important" he smiled

*I could make you happy, make your dreams come true. Nothing that I wouldn't do. Go to the ends of the Earth for you. To make you feel my love. To make you feel my love*

THE END


End file.
